Lost and Broken
by Dark Void Princess 21
Summary: There is no escaping the past, all anyone can do is move forward. This is the case of Kagome Higurashi. Will she be able to move on or will she fall into despair. How are the Sohma's involved with her? Can they fix her spirit? or will she save them?
1. Prologue

_Yeah so ShikiKira wanted me to continue I am making my version of this story while ValueMyHeart continues/edits hers. *waves* Hey Kira-chan!_

_The versions **will** be different though after the original writing (Chapter 1-9)_

_I'll post the first 9 chapters quickly since you are probably tired of it reading it who knows how many times now, but there will be a few changes... maybe. I know I did editing on this chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>Lost and Broken<strong>

_**Chapter 1**_

_**~Prologue~**_

At Kaibara High, Kagome, in her school uniform, watched everyone leave with a smile plastered on her face. It looked genuine as it always did.

Before the students left, most of them told her their good byes especially from the boys. The first day of school the boys saw Kagome with her long, waist-length, raven hair and ice blue eyes. They started referring to her as princess much as the girls did to a boy named Yuki. Kagome wasn't rude to them, but they irritated her so much. For once in her life, she just wanted something normal.

When the last student exited the classroom, Kagome's smile wiped off her face. It was replaced with a frown. Her eyes showed a deep sadness.

She did her clean-up duties in dead silence. Kagome kept glancing at the clock. She softly mumbled, "I need to hurry. I won't arrive on time otherwise." The miko used the chalk board eraser to wipe her name, in one swift movement, off the bored that indicated she was on clean up duty, before quickly putting it down.

Taking a quick glance at the clock Kagome cursed under her breath. She grabbed her brown school bag before rushing out the door. Speeding through the school halls, she never predicted that someone would be around the corner. Running around the corner she bumped into a figure.

Colliding into the figure they both fell down. Kagome opened her eyes only to see someone all to familiar. Who wouldn't be? The girls were always screaming of him. Not to mention that he was in her class. She fell on the school's 'Prince' Yuki. Yuki had dark grey hair and purple eyes. His features made him look princely, therefore his nickname. Kagome would have blushed at their position if she wasn't so determined to hurry.

She stood up apologizing at the same time. She didn't pay much attention to him as she continued to run to her destination. Kagome never noticed the confused and disbelief expression on his face.

Kagome ran across town until she arrived to a large building. This building was a hospital. Kagome entered the hospital only to be greeted by a nurse. Many of the staff knew the miko well because of her several visits. The closest nurse had a clipboard in her hand and spoke to the visitor. She said, "There you are Miss Higurashi. We thought maybe you had other plans today instead."

"Of course not! Souta is my main priority. Of course I would visit." Kagome left the front lobby to find her brother's room. Yes, her brother was admitted to a hospital. He has been unconscious ever since _the_ incident. She visited a lot hoping that he would awaken. So far it seems like lost hope.

Kagome made it to the private room Souta was staying in. She approached his unaware form and dragged a chair from the side of the room to his bed side. She sat down. For the longest time, she just stared at her brother and speaking to him knowing he couldn't hear or answer. She grabbed his small, fragile hand and looked at him with teary eyes.

She remembered the day this had occurred to him.

_Kagome locked herself in her room. She had been there all week. She would not even attend school. Her brother, mother, even grandpa tried to get her to leave but it didn't affect her. She was sad. She didn't want her family to see her detached form. She felt loss to the world._

_A week before she had returned from her final battle. They won and that was good. Unfortunately it had a price. Once the Shikon no Tama was completed she was sent back to her time. The well sealed in the process. She couldn't see them any more. It tore her apart. They were like her second family. What hurt the most was what had happened during the final battle against Naraku. _

_Everything was going as planned. They were winning! Kagome was so concentrated she never saw the attacked aimed at her from another direction. When she did, it was already too late for her to avoid. Then the one thing happened she never wanted to see. InuYasha rushed to her and took the attack. Promptly saving her life. The side effect was InuYasha died as a tentacle pierced his heart. _

_It was too much for Kagome to take. She couldn't see Sango, Miroku, Shippo, or Kirara again. Most importantly the one she _loved _died before her eyes._

_Her family tried to make her leave her room again, but it was futile. Kagome's mom told her they were going to Souta's soccer game and invited her to join them. Of course she refused. Avoiding her family soon became something she deeply regretted. _

_Souta, momma, and grandpa all took a taxi because they were running late. That day a transport truck crashed into that same taxi. The driver along with grandpa and mom died immediately. Souta had been in the crash too, but he lived though had been in an unconscious state ever since. _

_Kagome couldn't stand living in the shrine anymore. No matter how hard she tried, it just brought back too many bad memories. Her friends she can no longer visit, her dead love, and dead family. She decided to move to where her dad lived growing up, which was on the far end of town. Tokyo was a large city. Before she moved out of the shrine, she sold the place to another family. It wasn't like she planned on returning. _

_For three months she lived in an apartment. She had gotten a part time job as a waitress. Soon Kagome began to struggle with money; paying for her school tuition which she had just begun, apartment rent, food, and Souta's private hospital room. She just could no longer do it. _

_Kagome moved into the middle of a forest. It was deserted, so she didn't think that anyone would mind. She remembered her times in the Feudal Era. It only upset her more, but the scenery was also refreshing. After about a month living in a forest she saw a classmate move into a tent. Her name was Tohru Honda. She wanted to ask why she was living in a forest, but then she would have to speak of her situation. After some though, Kagome decided it was best to leave things be. She hid herself on higher ground, so she was never noticed._

She stared intently at her brother. "I would do anything for you, Souta. Please, just please wake up." Kagome leaned over the bed. Her head buried in her arm that now rested on the bed. She cried and cried, not thinking anything of it. She missed her brother. She just wanted him awake again. He was her only family.

Kagome cried on his bed sheets until a nurse entered and told the student that visiting hours were over. Kagome wiped away her tears and nodded to the polite nurse. She grabbed her bag that she had placed by the door entrance and left the hospital once again putting up her happy façade.

* * *

><p><em>Already revisingediting the next chapter! Hope you review even if you've already read it before._


	2. Grievance

**Lost and Broken**

**Chapter 2**

**Grievance**

Kagome made it back into the woods and moved to her small camp site. It was on the much higher ground by the tent. She was hoping she wouldn't be discovered by her or anyone else. By living on the higher ground, Kagome could watch Tohru to make it certain she wouldn't detect her.

That was until that day.

The miko was in the middle of doing her homework when she heard someone laugh hysterically. She heard three voices. She moved closer to the end of the small cliff. She saw three people to go with the voices. Only two in which she knew. There was Tohru Honda, Yuki Sohma, and an unfamiliar male.

The unfamiliar man looked to be in his mid twenties. He had black hair and brown eyes. He loosely wore a yukata. Kagome realized that he felt different like Yuki, but she didn't understand why.

She moved closer to the edge to hear them. The miko never realized how close she was to the edge until too much pressure was put on the ledge causing the ground to give out beneath her hand, and she went sliding/rolling down the side of the hill. She screamed just before she began to fall gaining the three's attention.

The three watched her fall down the hill as there was nothing they could do.

As Kagome finally came to a stop only to have three set of eyes on her. Tohru was the first to respond by approaching her by asking, "Are you okay?" Concern was a clear emotion in her eyes and on her face.

"I'll manage." Kagome stood up and brushed the dirt off her clothes.

The only stranger to her took a step forward and asked, "Oh, and who might this be?"

Yuki didn't listen to Shigure, but he unknowingly answered him. "Miss Higurashi?" He was still slightly confused from the earlier incident. He kept wondering if it was a fluke. At the moment it was more important to discover why two high school student girls were out in a forest.

Kagome laughed nervously while rubbing the back of her head. Tohru and Yuki looked at her strangely because to them it was out of character for her. At school Kagome was always the composed, energetic, happy one.

The third male didn't know her, therefore, didn't react differently.

"I guess I'll have to explain," muttered Kagome not that she really want.

They all headed to the Sohma house. On the way, Kagome learnt that that older male was named Shigure Sohma.

As they arrived, they sat in the dinning room. The Sohma's sat on one side of the traditional low brown wooden table while the two girls sat on the other side facing them.

Shigure asked them to explain.

Tohru went first. She explained, "After mom died, I moved in with grandpa. He is having the house redone though for some of my other relatives. I didn't want to bother anyone, so I decided to live out in the forest."

Shigure nodded and looked at Kagome expectantly. "And why might you be living in our forest?" He was using his best efforts to hold back his laughs.

Kagome flinched under their gazes. She softly sighed before giving in and answering. "Well, like Tohru, I needed somewhere to stay a while. Actually, I have already been sleeping in a tree for two months now that I think of it. I had to move out of my apartment because I just don't have the money." 'Not if I want to keep paying the hospital bills.'

They continued to look as her as if waiting for the miko to say more. When she didn't Shigure asked, "There has to be more than that. What about your family? Surely you have someone to turn to. Why is a young lady such as yourself living alone?"

Something seemed to snap in Kagome. She was filled with so much pain, sadness, and anger than her two classmates ever expect to see from the 'princess'. Her emotions showed and tears built up in the corner of her eyes. She was trying with all her determination to hold them back, but she couldn't hold it much longer.

"What would you know?" She stood up slamming her hands down on the wooden table scarring the living daylights from the others. "What would you know about my life? How would you know what I suffered? All the pain I've been through?" Kagome was completely quiet for a moment before she said, "Sorry for the trespassing... I'll just leave." Kagome could no longer hold back the tears that took so much effort to hold in. She ran towards the woods, so she could have a good cry.

The room momentarily stayed silent. Tohru broke the silence, "Poor Kagome... I have never seen her like this." Yuki nodded his head in agreement.

Shigure slowly stood up while he said, "I better go find her. It is not safe out in the woods."

Just as Shigure was about to leave, his younger cousin stopped him. "I will go. You are the reason she is upset now you idiotic pervert." He punched Shigure's head before turning to face their other guest. "I apologize for leaving Miss Honda, but Shigure is correct. These woods are dangerous and would be best if someone found Miss Higurashi."

The brunette waved her hands in front. "I don't mind really. Kagome looked like she really needed someone to be there. She looked so upset, so... broken." She looked down towards the ground.

After both approvals he ran out trying to find the girl.

Yuki was searching within the forest. He was getting tired searching until he heard a voice. "Your so stupid Kagome."

It was her voice. Yuki assumed she was talking to herself. He followed the voice.

"It was all your fault, Kagome." His suspicions were confirmed. "I- I should have-" Yuki stepped on a twig bringing Kagome out of her scold. "Who's there? Yuki?" She turned to face Yuki who appeared into view.

"I came to check on you, miss Higurashi. I apologize for my cousin. He may not be the most reliable, but he certainly did not mean to make you feel bad."

Kagome wiped away her tears and forced herself to smile. Yuki saw her smile falter which is how he discovered that she was not as alright as she appeared to be. She sat down on a tree log which laid on the grown. "I'm perfectly fine." She tried to look content as she rester her head on her fists. Her hands were slightly trembling.

"Please do not lie to me. I've never seen you react the way you did." He walked towards her and sat down beside the now fragile looking girl. "If you want to speak about it, you can tell me."

Tears soon glazed over her eyes once again. Since her family died she had been on her own. No one to assist her or even to talk to about her crap life. She soon took interest in the nature around her avoiding the princely boy's stare.

She needed some comfort.

"A few months ago my life came crashing down in a sense. I felt reasons for my living was slipping away. When I turned fifteen I met this great group of friends. We went through a lot, but we would always find a way to succeed. One thing led to another... It wasn't how we expected things to end. I was being attacked by... a man. I never saw the attack and my best friend, the one I had fallen in love with, took the attack. He... died."

Tears started slipping. InuYasha was a very sensitive topic to her.

"After then I lost contact with my other precious friends. They are too far away. Even if I wanted to see them again, which I do, I cannot. I was so upset that I was grieving in my room for a week. My family became concerned with me. They tried again and again for me to leave my room and continued with my life, but I refused to listen. At one week exactly they tried to get me to leave just like the past days. They wanted... they wanted me to go watch Souta's, my little brother's, soccer game. They wasted to much time on me."

Kagome's head lowered and lowered. Her bangs covered her eyes.

"They were late. They took a taxi thinking they would arrive on time, but they didn't make it." Yuki looked sadly at the female in front of him. He would have never had guessed that the two happiest girls in the school would have gone through so much, yet Kagome still looked like she had much more to say. "A transport truck crashed into them. Grandpa and momma died immediately. Souta... he went into a coma. He has been unconscious for months now. I couldn't stand living in our old house. All the precious people to me who I would never see again haunted me. So I sold it and moved here. I rented an apartment at first, but it was becoming a hassle with the hospital bills, so I left and moved to the forest."

"It is alright to cry when you are sad," he told her. Kagome snapped her head up to glance towards him. Yuki had been nice to her throughout the entire time. Hearing him say that she couldn't help but lean over and hug him tightly as she cried. She buried her head in his chest.

When Kagome hugged him he was surprised and his facial expression didn't hide the fact.

Kagome's never noticed this fact as her head was at his chest as she cried her heart out.

Yuki soon gave in and embraced her for comfort when he was certain that he wouldn't transform. Neither noticed the Shikon no Tama, that was hidden under Kagome's shirt, was glowing a vibrant pink.

A while later after she cried her tears Kagome back away from Yuki flushed. "Ah- I- Um- Sorry. I didn't want to dump that on any-" A howl was heard out into the distance. "Landslide?"

"What was that? A landslide? How do y-"

Kagome interrupted, "I guess I have been around... dogs too long." There was no way she was telling someone she didn't know all to well that she hung around with demons. He might send her to an asylum.

Kagome ran towards the howling noise. Yuki, not knowing where she was headed, followed Kagome. The two ended up at Tohru's camp site. Shigure and Tohru met up there as well.

"Hmm, ah there you are Yuki, Kagome," the eldest said. During this time Tohru began to dig through the leftover mess of the landslide. Understanding went through Kagome's eyes as she approached her female classmate. She bent down and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Tohru, let's come back tomorrow. I will even help, but right now it is too late and you are sick." Tohru feeling very ill just nodded. Tohru was too weak to walk on her own. "I'm going to help Tohru back to your house."

"Why of course, Kagome. You may stay there as well. There is no point in arguing. Besides, you have no where else to go," commented the eldest Sohma.

Kagome nodded. She would have protested, but like she had just told Tohru 'it was late', and like Shigure told her, she had no where to go.

Shigure was about to follow when his cousin stopped him. "Yes Yuki, what would you like?" Shigure had his usual smile on his face.

"I need to talk to you." Hearing the serious yet hopeful tone in his voice, Shigure's expression went serious. "It is about the curse... and Kagome. It's twice in one day now. I didn't transform."

Kagome helped Tohru lay down. "Tohru I promise we will get everything tomorrow, so just get some rest." She nodded and quickly fell asleep. Once Kagome knew she was asleep and wouldn't wake up as well as the two males were away, Kagome placed a soft, smooth hand on the brunette's forehead. "Heal and rest well." A faint pink glowed from her hand.

* * *

><p><em>And for any of you who are wondering My previous name was Dark Void Princess 21 who began this story. I changed my pen name for reasons... *coughsistercough* I put it up for adoption and ValueMyHeart was giving the right to continue the story but recently I have been convinced to continue so there are now 2 versions.<em>

_I'm trying to get as much updated on this story today as I can. Today is completely dedicated to this story._


	3. Cursed

**Lost and Broken**

**Chapter 3**

**Cursed**

Tohru woke up. Beside her was a few bags with all her things. A picture of her was set out. She was confused. The brunette looked only to notice she was also in pyjamas. She also felt all better. She looked around only to notice she was the only one in the room. Kagome must have all ready gotten up.

Meanwhile Kagome was searching throughout the entire house for her most important item: the Shikon no Tama.

She had fallen asleep wearing it last night. Since she moved out of her apartment she had always wore it. She had no where else to put it without the possibility of it being stolen. Kagome yelled in frustration. The miko placed both hand on the wall and started hitting her head off of its hard surface. It wasn't smart of her as she was injuring herself, though she was frustrated. Who said she was rational while she was frustrated?

"Miss Higurashi?" Kagome stopped hitting her head to look at the young Sohma. "What are you doing?"

"I can't find it! I know I had it when I fell asleep last night but now it's gone!" Kagome didn't mind that her facade dropped with those present in the house. She felt comfortable around them or at least she was beginning to.

Yuki, still being completely confused, asked, "What are you searching for?"

Kagome pointed to her neck. "The jewel... the necklace I was wearing. Have you seen it?"

"The necklace with the pink jewel?" Kagome nodded hopefully. "I took it off last night. We didn't want to to choke in your sleep." Kagome never noticed she approached Yuki until she was right in front of him. He reached into his pocket and returned her necklace.

Kagome grabbed the jewel from his hand. She looked at it with a soft look in her eyes. "Thank goodness. I don't know what I would have done if I could not find it." Yuki asked if it was important to her in which she nodded. "More important than my life," she whispered in response.

It was fortunate for her that Yuki did not hear.

The two approached the living to see that Tohru had awoken.

Yuki announced when the two were together that they could stay in their house. Kagome and Tohru went to deny together, but he wouldn't take no as an answer. He took them upstairs to where there was several empty rooms. He told Tohru she could use one then told Kagome she could use another.

Kagome entered her room and placed her sole bag and the Shikon no Tama in it. They both finally gave in but only with the compromise that they do all the chores. They didn't wish to feel like freeloaders.

The four were currently lost in their own thoughts. 'Something is not right. I feel like someone is-' Kagome stopped her thoughts and ran a few steps forward to Tohru. "Watch out Tohru!"

She grabbed her arm and pulled her towards her. Before anyone could ask what she was doing a large crash was heard from above. Someone entered breaking the roof in the process.

The newcomer had both orange hair and eyes. He wore a black top and pale green pants. "You've been waiting for me haven't you? You damn rat! Today is the day for pay back." Kagome stared at the newcomer. He had that odd feel the other Sohmas had. He felt different from the other Sohma's too. Why was she sensing this?

Tohru, seeing that the two teen males were going to fight, took a step towards the orange haired male. She pulled out of Kagome's grip and slipped forward resulting in her hugging Kyo from behind.

Kagome on the other hand was off balance because of Tohru. The moment Tohru moved forward Kagome also fell.

Yuki ran to catch Kagome.

At both contacts was a poof along with smoke. When the smoke cleared Tohru was holding a cat while Kagome fell to the floor with a rat beside her. If Yuki wasn't a rat you would be able to tell he was confused and nervous. 'What? The other two time... but this time...' he thought.

"A cat?" Tohru began to run around panicking. After a few moments, her panicking became worse as she ran into Shigure in turn, transformed into a dog. "AH, your all animals. We need to get you all to a hospital," she yelled.

A floor board fell and hit Tohru on the head. She was suddenly very dizzy.

Kagome stood up from the floor. Her eyes showed amusement on the situation. Sure she too was surprised, but what can she say? She has seen weirder.

Kagome watched Tohru flail. Obviously this was very weird to the brunette. Kagome sighed. Yuki saw this action.

Kagome watch Tohru run downstairs with her hands full. An orange cat in one hand and a black dog in the other. Looking back to Yuki she asked, "We should probably follow. There is probably a reason why no one knows this." Kagome pick the grey rat up and placed him on her shoulder.

Yuki didn't say anything. He was speechless. 'Why is she... doesn't she... what..? Why..?' He couldn't make it through a single thought. Too many roamed his head. Most of them having to do with the reaction of his family's curse from the girl he was riding on.

When the two made it downstairs to the front door. The mailman was delivering male and Tohru was freaking out to him. By the confused expression he held, he probably had no idea what the girl was saying.

Approaching them, Kagome put on a smile. "I'm sorry, sir. Here, I will take the mail." After saying goodbye the man left.

The animals were suddenly huddled together speaking as Kagome stepped next to Tohru.

"How the heck am I suppose to think of an excuse if you both transform too," yelled the cat. He was pissed off, but his voice caught the attention of the girls.

Yuki, in rat form, now on Shigure's head yelled back. "Don't blame this on us. You stupid cat." The three began to argue.

Kagome interrupted, "Well it's too late for excuses not that I believe them anyway. Not after all of my grandpa's excuses anyway. So, why don't you just tell us the truth. Are you cursed or something? I've never seen a curse that transforms people into animals. Though I must say I have seen weirder."

The dog, Shigure, nodded. "She's right. We might as well tell them. I'm a dog. Yuki here is a rat, and over there is Kyo. He's a cat." He had said it like it was the most normal thing in the world. "For generations our family has been cursed. When hugged by someone of the opposite sex or under a great deal of stress, we transform into the twelve members of the zodiac plus the cat. The only thing is when we change back we're-" Before Shigure could finish explaining a large poof came, and the three transformed back to their human selves. Kagome and Tohru gave a small scream and turned around at the sight. Shigure then finished explaining, "Naked."

Things calmed down some and four sat at the table. Kyo on the other hand took his distance from the others. He sat just outside the door facing the opposite direction from everyone.

Kagome looked at him with sad eyes. "You can come in. You don't have to sit way over there all alone." Kyo muttered he was fine where he was. Kagome looked at him with sad eyes. Something told her that he didn't get along with the rest of his family, being cursed or not.

Yuki, seeing her expression, spoke, "You don't have to waste your time on that stupid cat, Miss Higurashi."

"Kagome."

"Pardon?"

"My name is Kagome. I have a given name for a reason so use it. It's not that hard to say. Ka-go-me. Miss Higurashi makes me think of my mother." Yuki finally agreed. "That goes for all of you."

Shigure finally decided to change the topic back to the topic at hand. "This must come to a surprise to you both."

"Not really. I knew there was something that made you Sohma's different I just didn't know until now. Although, I have a question." Kagome continued after seeing Shigure nod confirming he was listening. "I came into contact with Yuki yesterday and nothing happened. Today on the other hand..." She drifted off confused.

"I'm afraid we don't know that answer Mi- Kagome. I mean nothing is different about you, so we can't tell why that happened."

'The same?' Kagome was deep in thought. 'What is different?' Kagome brought a hand up to the centre of her chest. That was when it hit her. The thing that was missing was the Shikon no Tama. Could the Jewel truly be nullified to the curse. Well the jewel was powerful. She had the instant desire to test her theory.

"Excuse-me! I might know!" Before anyone could protest Kagome ran upstairs to her new room.

She entered to the nearly empty room. She went to pick up the large, round, pink, ancient jewel. She stared intently at the cursed jewel for a moment before putting the chain around her neck. Kagome then ran back downstairs.

As she returned everyone looked at her wondering where she had left to. "I need one of you to come here." Kagome was looking expectantly at the zodiac members. When no one showed signs of movement, Kagome went over to the lonely looking zodiac member. Kyo was still sitting alone. She sighed. "Fine, be stubborn." Kagome went down on her knees and before Kyo knew what was happening, he was in the miko's embrace.

More importantly to him he wasn't transforming. Realizing that he was not going to transform and the fact Kagome was still hugging him, Kyo slightly blushed unused to the contact.

When Kagome finally released him, he missed the warmth. 'Damn Kyo, what are you thinking. It's just another dumb girl!' He thought. He had almost missed what Kagome said next.

"Mystery solved."

"Yes but what exactly did you do Kagome," asked Tohru. She continued to look puzzle.

Kagome pointed to the Shikon jewel that hung around her neck. "It's this necklace. At least something good came out of this cursed jewel."

Shigure stood never taking his eyes off Kagome or the jewel. "May I ask what that jewel is for it to be unaffected by our family curse. Why do you say it's cursed? May I see it?"

Kagome instantly gripped the jewel tightly from habit. Kagome gave a dark laugh which scared the shit out of everybody. They mentally admitted that Kagome could be really scary/creepy when she wanted to be.

She looked down at the jewel that rested in the palm of her hand. An unreadable expression was on her face. "This jewel is said to be one only in myth. So much blood has been shattered over this small jewel. So many have died in trying to take gain it for themselves. I try to hide it from everyone that is why I will not allow you to handle it. I made a vow to protect this jewel with my life."

They looked disbelieved over what she said. Blood and death over a jewel? "Who the hell would risk their life over a stupid pink jewel!" Of course Kyo had to scream his thoughts.

"Those who desire power..." Kagome finally noticed how serious she was being and smiled. "Looks like I'm rambling. More importantly we found a temporary way around your curse. I bet there is a cure just hidden."

Tohru instantly agreed with her.

The males on the other hand looked at her disbelievingly. Her moods just suddenly did a 180 flip. Either she is really good at masking emotions or she is bipolar.

"Who cares! These two aren't even suppose to be here!" Kyo lost his anger and hit the table. Kagome dodged from reflex. Tohru on the other hand and got hit. A drop of blood fell down the brunette's head.

Yuki slapped Kyo and Kyo began to fight back. The two were fighting all out.

Although Shigure told the two girls it was natural Tohru was worrying.

Kagome ignored Shigure and watched the two with a smile. Their interactions reminds her of how InuYasha and Koga or even Sesshomaru use to fight.

Yuki finally kicked Kyo out the door, effectively breaking it and bringing the fight to an end.

Kagome went running over to Kyo in worry. He just went flying from a kick. Sure she was use to seeing much worse in the Feudal Era but he was human.

Before she cold take a step outside of the house Yuki said, "No need to concern yourself with him. Only his ego is hurt. He isn't someone you must concern yourself with."

Kyo shook with anger.

Kagome looked at Yuki with another smile. This one however was genuine. "Everyone deserves to be treated with compassion and cared for, Yuki. The only thing stopping others from feeling this way is ourselves when we do nothing."

She suddenly remembered InuYasha. She really had to stop thinking of him so much, but she did. He didn't belong with demons or humans. Because of this he became distant. After his mom died, he was all alone until her and the others came into his life. They gave him a chance, and that was all he needed: a chance.

Yuki looked at the girl outstanding. She might not be the perfect image of what everyone at school thought of her, but that person was still apart of her. She seemed to care about everyone to some extent. Even their cursed family.

Kagome bent down next to Kyo. "Are you hurt? Do you need help?"

Kyo on the other hand didn't know how to respond he was always on his own. Because of this he yelled, "No, I don't need your pity. I am fine doing everything by myself. He got up and ran."

Kagome watched his person disappear.

Kagome looked back to the other three. "Well if that wraps up our morning, I am headed to school. It will begin soon."

"Ah, I forgot!" Tohru had forgotten. She put on her uniform only for the males to point out it was filthy.

"Tohru, if you go up to my room there should be a spare uniform. You can use it for today. Just return it when your done." After the several thanks she received from the kind Tohru she began to walk to school ahead of the others.

Walking down the street, Kagome looked up to the clear sunny sky. If she had waited another moment she would have heard the conversation about the head of their family. However she didn't.

She enjoyed the short time she had with Tohru and the Sohmas in the morning and the previous night. However she did not want to trouble more people. At school she was Kagome

Higurashi, the caring, composed, princess. Act any different and they will all now something is bothering her. Her life was her business and her business only. She came to the conclusion that even if Tohru, Yuki, Shigure, and Kyo knew she wasn't that person, she would still keep the facade up at school.

* * *

><p><em>Editing is taking a lot of time and I'm barely changing anything! Sigh. Owell I will survive. Thanks to the few who have reviewed even if this might be the third time reading it for some of you.<em>


	4. Memories

**Lost and Broken**

**Chapter 4**

**Memories**

Kagome stared out the window.

It was the middle of class. Her favourite class to be exact, but being her favourite class, she already knew everything she needed to know. Especially since her history teacher decided to start a lesson on Feudal Era myths and legends. That was one subject she already knew all too well.

The teacher started the lecture as Kagome gazed outside the window.

Apparently her teacher was surprised along with displease that one of her best students wasn't paying attention. "Miss Higurashi, since you seem more interested outside than to this lesson, answer this question. What is the Shikon no Tama, and how did it originate?"

Several girls in the class snickered. Not many girls liked her because she always got the attention of the boys. Well most of the girls. The others either didn't care or were envious of her personality.

Tohru was looking at Kagome from her seat closer to the back. Arisa Uotani, Tohru's blond friend, said, "What's wrong with her? She break a nail?" Sarcasm was laced over her questions.

Saki Hanajima whispered, "Her electric signals are slightly different. Even with that smile it is as if she is sad."

Tohru simply just stared at the role-model female. Kagome stood from her seat and faced the teacher. "As the name indicates, the Shikon no Tama, is a jewel of four souls. It was made during the war where Midoriko battle an army of demons. The war lasted seven days and seven nights. At the end four spirits merged together creating the Shikon no Tama. Sealed within the jewel to battle for eternity, or until a pure wish is granted from it." Kagome tried to explain it as simple as possible.

Those who were snickering before stopped shocked.

The bell rang and everyone left class.

During the class break Tohru and her friends, Hana and Uo, went to wash Tohru's original uniform. She needed to return it as soon as possible. Well, that was what Tohru thought she should do.

"Hey Tohru... how did your uniform get dirty, and then who's are you wearing," asked her blond friend.

Tohru didn't really know what to say. She couldn't tell her friends that her and Kagome ended up staying at Yuki's house and allowed her to borrow her spare uniform.

As the brunette thought on how she should answer, three members of The Prince Yuki Fan Club approached.

The three decided to mock the girl who they saw as a threat. "So did the prince decide to ditch you?" They were over confident.

Before Tohru's friends could scare the fangirls away, someone who they didn't expect interfered.

Kagome walked into the middle of the scene. She stared at the three fangirls with hard eyes. She didn't like people like them. Those who made fun of others. Plus how they believe they love someone they know nothing about. With a quick glance over to Tohru, Kagome knew she wouldn't stick up for herself from them.

Kagome's gaze returned to the Prince Yuki Fan Club members. The girls flinched as a reaction. Kagome was hardly ever like this.

Hana and Uo were confused as to what she was doing.

The miko slowly approached them. She never lost eye contact with them. They felt a murderous aura leaking off her.

The fangirls flinched and shook in fear.

The three behind her were glad that her anger was not directed at them. The three, well two, never saw Kagome act in such a way.

Kagome said, "You are to leave Tohru here alone. You understand?" They nodded in fear. "Good, now if I were you I would leave before I do something to you that I might regret." They nodded in fear once again before running away as if it would save their lives.

"What do you know? The princess does have a backbone," said Uo who was both surprised and impressed. She crossed her arms.

Kagome turned to face the other three. Both her expression and eyes looked emotionless. "I dislike people like them." Kagome looked down, so her bangs shadowed her face.

The three didn't know how to respond.

When Kagome looked back up, she was smiling as if nothing had happened. "Have a nice day... oh and Tohru, there is no rush to wash the uniform. See you later." Kagome walked off.

"I think I'm starting to like her more." Uo started laughing. "Did you see how those girls went running off?" She had a thoughtful expression for a moment. "Though, it was as if she was forcing herself to smile." Glancing over to Tohru. "Much like you do at times."

"So you borrowed a uniform from Higurashi? How do you two know each other? I do not believe the two of you were close before," said an analysing Hana.

Tohru looked at her friends questioning gazes. She looked nervous as she answered, "Well- you see- I um- I just learnt that we lived near by. When I ah fell this morning, she saw and offered a spare change of clothes to wear for the day." Tohru laughed nervously hoping they would not ask more.

The break ended and everyone went back to class. At the end of the day Kagome once again had clean-up duty. It was late once she finished. She began speaking to herself as she headed to leave the class. "Great, now I have to go to work." She sighed. As she opened the door, Kagome came face to face with Yuki. "Yuki?"

"So, did you tell them?" Yuki looked solemn. "About this morning."

It took a moment for Kagome to realize what he spoke of. "Of course I didn't tell anyone. Why would I? To be honest I don't really have friends here. Admirers sure, but most people keep their distance from me." Kagome then slightly panicked, "Even if I did, I wouldn't tell anyone. You can trust me. I'm good with secrets." Kagome got closer and closer to Yuki before he backed Kagome into a wall. He was unwilling to look at her.

"You left before you heard the end of our conversation this morning, so you wouldn't know. I trust you that you could keep our secret, but it doesn't matter. It's not my choice. We still might have to erase your memories. It won't hurt. You will simply forget everything you saw this morning," explained Yuki.

Kagome was unaware that she spoke her next words. "Sohma... Erase my memories... Curse..." Yuki was going to ask what she was muttering until he heard her final word, or in this case name. "Hatori..." Yuki suddenly looked up to look her in the eyes. How did she know the Sohma to erase memories name was Hatori.

He noticed that Kagome's eyes were wide and trembling. Either way he asked what was bothering him. "How do you know Hatori? Has he come to you?" He sounded desperate for answers.

Kagome then looked confused. She was no longer trembling. She was actually standing quite confidently, yet her eyes held confusion. "Hatori? Who is that Yuki?"

"But... you just said his name."

"Did I?" The miko was more confused. She remembered Yuki was saying that she might have her memories erased, and then all of the sudden she asked him about someone name Hatori.

Yuki was just as confused now. How couldn't she remember? Unless it was her subconscious, but even then: why? His thoughts were interrupted by Kagome's sweet voice. "It's alright you know. I know what it is like to go through whatever measures it takes to keep a large secret like your family's. If you really need to erase my memory than you can, but can you promise me something?"

"Hmm," said the cursed rat indicating he was listening. Yuki looked at the black haired female intently.

"If you really do have to take our memories, will you still be my friend?" Yuki's eyes soften. "Even though we just met, you all that I have recently met is the closes things to friends I've made since my brother..." She lingered off unable to finish the sentence about her brother. "I don't care about the curse. Whether you have it or not, whether I am aware or not, I still want you as a friend Yuki. Can you do this one thing?" Kagome looked to the cursed Sohma with worry and hope shown on her facial expression.

Yuki couldn't believe what he heard. Although they knew of the curse, they still wanted to be friends. He was always told people would be disgusted that he was a rat. That no one would want to be near him, yet right in front of him was someone who could care less. Who wanted him as a friend whether she remembered or not. "I would like that." Yuki gave his first genuine smile in a long time. "A lot."

Kagome was happy that he wanted to be her friend as well and moved forward to give him a hug. Kagome didn't recognized what was happening until there was a puff of smoke and a rat on the floor. "Oops." Kagome nervously laughed. "Heh, heh... Sorry Yuki. I kinda forgot I left the jewel at home." Kagome picked him up in her hands offering an apologetic smile.

"That is alright. At least no one saw."

"You know what? You're really cute in this form." Kagome started petting the human-turn-rat. Yuki on the other hand was blushing as much as a rat could.

In another cloud of smoke, the prince transformed back into a human in a very awkward position. Kagome had fallen back while Yuki landed on top. His hands were on either side of her head. Meanwhile Kagome's hands where tangled in Yuki's hair from petting him. The most embarrassing part for the two though was the fact that Yuki was straddling her hips while he was naked. The two teens had a full body flush as they quickly separated.

Yuki grabbed his clothes to dress himself once more. "Sorry about that. The variable time between our changes are always different." His cheeks were still flushed. Kagome was trying to think about something, anything and everything _else _that didn't concerned what had just happened.

She finally calmed down and looked back to a now dressed Yuki. "It's not your fault..." The miko stopped speaking when she saw his attire. His tie was not done right. Kagome was learning more and more imperfections about him each day. She like this side. She knew he wasn't perfect from the start, but it made her feel better. "Your tie." Kagome sighed. "Here, let me fix it." Kagome walked up to him to fix it.

She looked down at the tie the entire time. Because of this, Kagome never realized that there faces were close together. Yuki on the other hand notice. He shook off the thought as he thought about how he now had two friends. Kagome and Tohru. The two began to walk down the hall together. "Shall we walk home together," he asked.

"Ah, sorry I can't. Tell Tohru sorry as well. I feel bad placing her with all the chores tonight. Especially after I saw your kitchen yesterday."

"Where will you be?"

"I've got to work tonight. Today's my payday, therefore, after my work shift I must go to the hospital to pay the next payment." Yuki had almost forgotten. Even if she is temporarily living with him and Shigure, she still has to work for her brother. "Tell her I will make it up to her later. I turn here. Bye!" Kagome began running in fear of being late for work.

Kagome worked at a small popular bakery. She was a waitress. As soon as she arrived, she discovered that it was really busy. Just her luck. She quickly changed into a simple black and white dress. Her uniform.

About an hour into her shift she came by two interesting people. One male had blond hair while the other male had black and white hair. She stood at the end of the table with a notepad and pen in hand. She was going to wait on them when her eyes went dilate all of the sudden. Kagome whispered, "Momiji... Hatsuharu..."

Hearing their names, they finally took notice to their waitress. Their eyes widen to see the girl. More so that she knew their names. The shorted blond fidgeted then asked, "K-Kagome-chan?"

Kagome came back into reality once again much like she did with Yuki. She blinked. Did she already tell them her name? Oh well. "Yup! My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I will be your waitress. Can I get you anything?" Kagome smiled brightly as the two boys around her age looked at her stunned.

The multi-colour haired one with piercings now anxiously asked, "You called our name. You remember us?"

Kagome blinked as she looked at the two. What were they talking about? She didn't know their names. She has never even seen them before. "Um, I'm sorry. You must be mistaken. I didn't say anything. I've never seen either of you before. May I take your order?"

The energetic blond was excited to order or so it appeared. "We'll take two chocolate cakes!"

"Coming right up. I will be back in a few minutes with your orders."

As soon as Kagome was out of sight, the energetic blond now had a sad, distant look on his face. The other boy's expression was just void from expression. The blond said, "That was her wasn't it? She doesn't remember us. She... really doesn't remember... anything." The two were silent waiting for their treat that they no longer wanted much.

Work was finally over and Kagome was running over to the hospital. It was getting dark and she still had to head back to the Sohma's. She was scared of returning too late and waking someone up. Kagome arrived at the hospital panting. She entered breathing heavily and walked towards the main desk.

"I'm here to make the next payment for Souta Higurashi's room." The nurse typed the name onto the computer. When the results came up, she looked confused.

"The computer says it has already been pay for." Kagome frowned. Who would have paid?

"That can't be right. I'm his only relative."

The nurse at the desk asked another passing nurse. "Midori, has anyone paid for Souta Higurashi's room." The girl, Midori, blushed. She went into adoration mode.

"Oh yes. Two males came and paid earlier. They were both _really_ handsome. One had long, luscious, silver hair and amber eyes. The other, oh, he looked around her age." Midori pointed to Kagome. "He had orange/auburn and bright, gorgeous green eyes."

At the description Kagome stood frozen. If they were who she thought they were... Her heart began to thump hard against her chest. She was filled with anticipation. Only problem she has no clue where the two went. Deciding to leave the matter alone for now headed back to the Sohma estate.

Walking down the dirt path Kagome gazed up at the stars. The sky really was pretty. She preferred looking at the sky in the Feudal Era where there wasn't all the pollution, but she could settle. She was almost at the house when she heard a voice from above, "Where the hell have you been?"

She looked up towards the voice only to see Kyo on the roof. Kagome climb up the latter to get to the roof as she answered, "If you must know, I was at work then went to the hospital." Kagome was slightly irritated. Why would he need to know anyway?

Kyo looked over to Kagome who was now on the roof. "Why the heck were you at a hospital? Kyo was expecting Kagome to say she got some wimpy injury or start yelling at him saying it was none of his business. What she told him was neither.

Kagome took a seat on the roof beside him. "The payment was due. Not many know but my younger brother is in a coma in the hospital. It's only him and me now, so I have to do the best I can for him and hope he awakens. The doctors don't even know when that will be." Kyo was quiet. He didn't know what to say to that. Kagome laid on her back to look up at the stars and moon. "It's pretty isn't it?" Kyo looked towards the shorter girl confused. "The sky. It's pretty," elaborated the miko. "I love just gazing out at the sky and the nature around us." Kagome stood up and rubbed her back. "However, sleeping in a tree for a few months straight hurts my back eventually." She sighed. "A bed will provide much comfort. Good night Kyo. See you tomorrow." Kagome decided to jump off the roof to leave faster.

Kyo was surprised by this action but didn't let it bother him. Kyo laid back down to look at the stars. 'They really are nice.' He drifted off asleep on the roof.

* * *

><p><em>Okay... I think this is the fifth time trying to update this chapter. Let's hope it works this time *cross fingers*<em>


	5. Home?

**Lost and Broken**

**Chapter 5**

**Home?**

It was their day off of school, yet Kagome couldn't spend the day relaxing. Tohru and herself had just entered the kitchen only to be met with a horrible sight. If they didn't know any better, they would have thought that they were at a dump site instead of a kitchen. Knowing it was now there responsibility to clean, and they wouldn't be of any help they kicked them out of the kitchen.

"Hey Tohru..." Kagome caught Tohru's attention as she continued to stare at all the trash.

"Yeah..."

"Where are we suppose to start?"

"I don't know..." Tohru sweat dropped while Kagome sighed. Before they came, there was only Shigure and Yuki. How can two people make such a huge mess?

It took several hours before the kitchen was finally sparkly cleaned. They even managed to find some cooking tools like a rice cooker. Now that the kitchen was spotless cook lunch.

Yuki had returned home right on time. As he entered the kitchen, the final preparations to lunch were being made. Both were pleased when Yuki liked the food. All was peaceful until Kyo and Shigure returned home. Kyo came storming into the kitchen while Shigure chased after him wearing a suit.

The cat zodiac ran upstairs not even eating his lunch. "What's his problem," questioned Kagome. Unlike Tohru, Kagome didn't take his anger too seriously. It was just in his nature. She was positive that he would calm down in time. However, then he would probably find something else to fuss over afterwards.

Shigure took off his shoes only to join the other three to lunch after. "Oh, he's just mad I made him take an entrance exam. Starting tomorrow, Kyo will be attending your three's school." Of course Tohru liked the idea as Yuki hated it and took the dog zodiac's food away. Shigure obtained his food back, and they all ate lunch together. Well without Kyo who decided to remain in his room. Whenthey finished, the two girls were starting to clean up.

Kagome was about to clear Kyo's dishes until she stopped and sighed. 'He should eat something.' Kagome decided on bring some leftovers to Kyo. It really was unhealthy to eat nothing. Kagome gathered some food onto a plate and started walking up the stairs.

The miko knocked a few time on the door before entering. There was no answer, but she didn't care. She saw Kyo sitting on his bed looking out the window. His head snapped in her direction. Anger could be seen in his eyes. He yelled, "Get the hell out!"

This action only brought the anger out of Kagome. She was just trying to be nice to him by bringing him something to eat, but he just had to yell at her as if she was the cause to his problems. Kagome stomped over to a desk that was in his room and dropped the plate of food she had brought up. "Well sorry," she yelled back frustrated. "I only brought you food thinking you would be hungry since you didn't eat lunch. If I known you were only going to yell at me, I wouldn't have bothered." Kagome stomped out of the room slamming the door on the way out.

Kyo's eyes softened and held confusion as he stared at the food then back towards the door. He pulled his hair then yelled out in frustration before hesitantly walking to his desk to eat the food.

The next morning Kagome woke up early as usual. She put on her standard school uniform, brushed her teeth and hair. The regular morning routine before heading downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast with Tohru who should be awake by then. As usual Kagome left before the others. If they all walked together it would bring up suspicion. Besides she was already opening up too much too fast to the Sohmas and Tohru. At school she was still keeping her true self undercover.

Kagome didn't feel like going to class quite yet, so she wandered the halls of the school occasionally stopping when some of the other students wished to speak with her. When she finally decided to go to class, she was met with an unexpected sight. Kyo was sitting in a desk surrounded by several girls asking him questions.

Hearing the door open Kyo looked over to the side hoping for a distraction. Unfortunately for him it was only Kagome. The cat zodiac was confused on what happened next. A boy who had stood to the side of class away from the girls with the other males ran to her. "Princess Kagome!" 'Princess? What the heck?,' thought Kyo.

Suddenly more males formed behind the first. They said different things. "There's a new student." "He's getting all of the attention." "You won't leave us will you." Kyo watched as Kagome just smile to them. She didn't yell at them. In fact she was being a perfect angel to them. She wasn't the Kagome he knew. Where the heck was she?

The upside was the girls temporarily stopped asking him questions. Instead they were whispering under their breaths. Whispering horrible things of Kagome. "Look who's here." "It's the whore." "Look, the guys are all over her." "She pathetic." "She has no friends." "She asked me if I wanted to be her friend once. Of course I told her no. She's just desperate."

Still looking towards Kagome's direction, he could tell that she heard. However, she wasn't yelling back at them like she would do if she was back home. Instead she kept a smile on her face telling the boys that she had forgotten something. As soon as she left the room the girls around him were happy and returned to their questions.

Kyo was annoyed. He could no longer take the preppy girls questions. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" He stood up slamming his hands down on his desk. He ran over to the window, opened it, and jumped down from the second floor all in one swift movement. Of course being the cat he landed unharmed.

Tohru stared sadly at Kyo who was running away.

Yuki found Kyo only to to start fighting and stopped by Tohru. Once Tohru had left so did Yuki.

Kagome was walking around the school grounds by herself. She should have been in class but she didn't care. Although she acted as if the girls comments didn't bother her, it hit a sore spot. When Kagome had finally pushed back all of her emotions yet again, she headed back to class.

It was now after school, and Kagome didn't have to work. Because of this she decided to go visit her brother in the hospital after a walk in the park. Kagome would often take walks in parks or forests because she just loved the nature. As she arrived at the park she sat on a bench looking at the beauty of the landscape.

Just as she felt peace a figure appeared before her. "Hello," he said. He seemed familiar. Maybe from work. Yeah, that was it. He was a frequent customer. The figure was a slightly shorter male with blond hair and honey brown eyes. "My name's Momiji."

Kagome smiled to him. "My name is Kagome. May I help you?"

He took a step back. Momiji's hands were behind his back as he smiled to the sitting girl. "Nope! Just wanted to say hello. You look friendly, and I always like to make more friends." Kagome's smile turned genuine.

Kagome saw a ice cream stand from where she was sitting. "Friends... I would like that. How about to commence our friendship I buy us some ice cream?" Momiji cheered in joy as they walked over to the stand to buy some ice cream. Kagome did after all had spare money seeing as someone paid for Souta's room. After buying the ice cream, the two returned to the bench where they could eat the ice cream sitting. "So Momiji, how old are you?"

"I'm fifteen! I get told I look young, but I am starting High School in the spring," Momiji said excitedly before taking another lick of his ice cream. When Kagome asked 'really', Momiji nodded. He was such a happy kid... er... teen.

They began to talk more and more. Kagome thought it was a bit odd. They spoke for hours as if they were long lost friends. She felt comfortable with him which was rare for her now of days. They had lost track of time. When Kagome finally realized the time, she told Momiji, "Ah, I'm sorry. It's getting late, and I have somewhere I have to be."

Momiji watched Kagome run off. His now sad eyes bored at her disappearing figure. When she was completely out of sight, the hyperenergetic blond sighed. A moment later Hatsuharu approached him. "Ah Haru! You're finally here! Did you get lost again?"

"Yeah..." he responded hesitantly.

"While I waited for you, I saw her." Hatsuharu looked surprised by his cousin's statement. "We became friends... again..." Momiji gave a sad smile before the two left for their destination.

Kagome finally made it to the hospital. As usual one of the doctors greeted her. "Here again Miss Higurashi? Well it seems that you are not his only visitor today." Kagome was confused. Who else was visiting him? Kagome left the question unasked as she was soon about to discover who anyhow.

Kagome climbed the stairs to the third floor where Sota stayed. As she opened the door, two people she never thought she would see again stood there. "Kagome dropped her school bad that she still held. "Shippo... Sesshomaru..."

"Kagome!" Shippo ran to Kagome and pulled her into a hug. Shippo was no longer as small as he use to be. He was her height. He had used an illusion to hide his demon features. He had short orange/auburn hair, and vibrant green eyes. Not far from the now two hugging 'teens' was Sesshomaru.

His demon features were also hidden. He wore a black suit and his long silver hair was tied in a low ponytail. "Your both still alive... how? I mean I thought there were no demon in my time." Kagome suddenly felt something rub against her leg. She looked down only to see the all familiar Kirara. "Kirara..."

Sesshomaru said, "Let me explain. Not long after your return to this time the worlds split. The human world, the demon world, and of course the spirit world. However this Sesshomaru has proven to the ruler, that Sesshomaru could be quite persuasive."

Kagome faltered. "So in other words, you were the more powerful of the two and threatened to kill him." Sesshomaru was still Sesshomaru no matter how many years passed.

Shippo answered, "Pretty much. We are the only demons in this world that we are aware of. If any demons somehow crossover through the barriers we are to get rid of them. That's are job."

Kagome brought Shippo into a tighter hug. "I don't care! I get to see you again." Kagome cried tears of happiness.

"Oh, one more thing." Kagome looked at the person she considered either a brother or a son in the eyes. "It was in Sango's will that after she dies, if possible for Kirara to stay with you." Kagome squatted to the ground to pet Kirara.

Kagome took a seat next to her brother as they all caught up with each other. Before they all parted as visiting hours were soon over, Sesshomaru said something that she had mixed emotions to.

"This Sesshomaru will allow you to return to those you are staying with tonight, however, tomorrow you shall move in with us. Kirara can stay with us until then."

At Shigure's house they all sat down for dinner. Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru who made dinner by herself. They all began eating when Tohru asked, "Where is Kagome? I know she didn't have to work tonight and it is getting late."

Shigure added, "It is getting late. We will just have to hope that she isn't doing something stupid again like sleeping in a tree." Tohru started to worry thinking she might have actually done that.

"Oh no, we have to go look for her!"

"It's fine Miss Honda. She is probably just visiting her brother again. She worries a lot about him," said Yuki which effectively calmed Tohru down. It also confused her though.

"Again? She just went to visit him the other day," yelled Kyo who kept shoving food in his mouth as if he hadn't eaten in days.

Shigure suddenly took more interest in the conversation. He said with a sly grin. "Hmm, now what could Yuki and Kyo know about our precious Kagome that we don't?"

"I didn't know Kagome had a brother. Where is he staying," added the concerned brunette.

Yuki and Kyo looked at each other for once not in anger before looking at the other two and in unison said, "You really don't know?"

Seeing their oblivious faces Yuki explained, "Kagome has a younger brother named Souta. He was in an accident alongside her grandfather and mother. Where as her mother and grandfather died instantly, her brother went into a coma. He had been in the hospital for months with no signs of awakening."

Tohru felt sad for Kagome. They were similar in a sense. They had both lost someone in an accident. Shigure finally understood why she lived in the forest while Kyo felt his anger rise. He knew her brother was in a coma, but she didn't speak Kagome doesn't speak much about her life or family much in general, so how did the damn rat discover all that.

"Kagome is stubborn not stupid. She won't just take off without telling anyone. She doesn't have anywhere else to go," finished Yuki. Yuki believed this but did not know how much Kagome's situation just changed.

Dinner had ended and the front door opened. 'I'm back' could be heard throughout the house.

"Ah Kagome. We didn't know when you would be back, so we already ate dinner," said Tohru who had entered the room Kagome currently had entered.

Kagome smiled at Tohru. She was really nice. However, sometimes she should think about herself more."It's fine Tohru. I already ate. I met up with some old friends. They insisted I go out to eat dinner with them, so I did."

The brunette smiled and sighed in relief. "That's good."

"I'll be in my room doing homework if any one needs me." Kagome reached her room. As she entered she realized how few things she still possessed. She would leave the packing for after school tomorrow. Instead she laid on her bed thinking of everything that had recently happened within the past week. Lost in thoughts she fell asleep.

The next day at school Kagome seemed different to some people. Most just thought she was happy as always. Others like Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Hana, and Uo, however, had noticed something different. They didn't know why though.

The bell rang and the teacher entered the class. "Good Morning class. As odd as it is we received yet another new student. He was home schooled before so be nice to him. Akitsune-san you may enter now." A male with green eyes and auburn hair entered. Several girls dreamily sighed to the new male student.

When he made it to the centre of the room, with a large grin he energetically said, "My name is Shippo Akitsune. I hope we get to be great friends." Most girls were in dream land until their teacher placed Shippo in the seat next to Kagome. At this the same girls groaned.

After sitting down Shippo smiled and waved to Kagome. Kagome smiled lovingly back to him. No one seemed to notice except Yuki who sat in the seat behind her. 'Kagome...' his thoughts lingered off.

It was now lunch and most of the students left the room to go eat their lunch. Many of the female students started a fanclub for Shippo. Several of the girls had a hard time choosing between Yuki and Shippo. In the end several were in both clubs. The only ones left in the class was Kagome, Tohru, Uo, Hana, Kyo, Yuki, and Shippo the new student.

Shippo jumped onto Kagome glomping her. "Kagome, this is soooo boring. How do you put up with it every day?"

Kagome didn't answer as Kyo began to yell at the new student. "What the hell are you doing? Get off her!"

Shippo moved so that he was behind her. His head rested on her shoulder, nuzzling her neck, while his arms stayed around her waist. He looked amused at the orange head. Either way Shippo stuck his tongue out at him. "Make me." A devious smirk made its way onto his face.

Kagome giggled a bit before saying, "Shippo that's not very nice. I taught you better than that."

"But, you allowed me to tease InuYasha before..." Shippo was going to say more until he realized what he had said.

Kagome looked at the guilty looking Shippo. The others were confused what the two were speaking of. "I'm moving on Shippo. It's fine." Shippo looked into her eyes and realized what she said was the truth. "Besides you being here make it so much better."

Hana said, "Your electric waves are off. Not like the Sohmas but still suspicious."

Shippo gave a secretive grin, "I will take that as a complement. I like being different." Looking at the group. He pointed at each person respectively as he said, "You must be Yuki. The one people call a prince. You must be Kyo. The one that has a temper that rivals InuYasha. That is quite a feat. Arisa or Uo who use to be a Yankee. Saki otherwise referred to as Hana, the psychic." He finished up by approaching Tohru. "And lastly you must be Tohru Honda. The nice, bright girl who always puts others first." Tohru slightly blushed when he took her hand and kissed it.

They decided to play a card game. Rich man poor man to be specific. The four girls plus Kyo decided to play. Shippo left to give Kagome more of a chance to become closer with others. By her explanation the night before, she didn't have many friends if any.

They all started playing and some of the students were returning and watching them play.

In the hall Yuki grabbed a girl's head stopping her from hugging him. She told him that he was nice but something about you rejects others. That led to this moment as Yuki watched the others have fun playing rich man poor man.

Yuki watched as Kagome played the last of her cards yelling, "Haha, I'm out!" Everyone stared at her as she was out of character. Kagome's cheeks flushed. Rubbing the back of her head she said, "Um, is there something wrong?"

Uo slapped Kagome's back. "Yo know what? I like this you. You seem more lively. You changed a lot lately."

From behind Yuki heard a voice say, "Thank goodness. She is going back to her old self. I miss that her." Yuki turned around only to come face to face with Shippo. "Hello! Why don't you go play? You want to don't you? I see it written all over you!" The demon smiled.

Yuki stared at him. "I could ask the same to you."

Shippo trusted the rat of the zodiac, so he told him something more serious. "I wanted to give Kagome some time with others. I wanted to see her smile a true smile to others. I miss that her."

Yuki was still suspicious of the transfer student. "How do you know Kagome," he asked.

"She's an old friend. I've know her since childhood. I had just become an orphan when I met her. She helped me in my hard time. We met a lot of great people. Unfortunately there is a time for everyone and we had to go our separate ways. Kagome is like a sister to me." Shippo wanted to add a mother also as she helped raise his but that would only grow suspicion. "Bye... I'll speak to you later." Shippo ran off.

In the end Kyo lost and had to do the clean up duties at the end of the day. Tohru invited Yuki to play next time. Kagome left before anyone else saying that she had something to do. Some thought she had to go to work, but that was not the case. In fact Sesshomaru had contacted her employer and told them she was quitting. He was going to pay for everything.

Kagome actually went back to Shigure's before everyone else. She went up to her room and packed her few possessions in her large yellow bag. She then went to Shigure's study and knocked. She opened the door when she heard his voice. "Shigure, I need to speak to you." Kagome explained her situation.

"I see..." came his response.

"Thank you for the hospitality." Kagome bowed before heading to the front door. She was hoping to leave before the others got back. For some reason the thought of telling them goodbye hurt. She would still see them at school so she didn't know why. She opened the front door to see the three who she was trying to avoid. They were about to enter. Soon they saw her large yellow bag and before anything could be asked, Kagome pushed them out of the way and ran farther and farther from the. All they heard was 'I'm sorry', but why was she apologizing?

Yuki entered first looking at Shigure who had just entered the room. For once he didn't have a smile on his face. "Where is Kagome heading," asked Yuki. He was wondering why her face showed fear.

"She left."

"We saw you stupid dog but where to," yelled the cat.

"She left. She moved out." Silence passed through the room.

"What," whispered Tohru. Kagome had just left without telling anyone except Shigure.

"I didn't know until just now. Last night she met up with a few of her old friends and they insisted that she stay with them. Shippo Akitsune and Sesshomaru Taisho were their names I believe," explained Shigure. Although no one said anything, the house felt as if it was missing something.

Kyo looked at all the down faces. "Stop looking so down! It was just another stupid girl. You will see her in school!" Kyo stopped up the stairs to his room.

Kagome just arrived to a large mansion. Not many knew but Sesshomaru was rich. He was now very well known though because he worked mostly under the scenes in the underworld. The underworld wasn't necessarily a place. It was more of a term. He delt with cases that the public was unaware of and the supernatural.

Kagome entered the building only to be tackled by Shippo and Kirara. Sesshomaru was in the room too, but he still wasn't a warm hearted person. He showed her to her room. It was very nice and spacious. The males left while Kirara stayed with her. She was her responsibility now anyways.

Kagome walked over to the large comfortable bed and laid down. The demon cat followed and curled up by her side. Kagome began to pet Kirara as she whispered her thoughts. "I'm home. This is my home now. Here along with my old dear friends. So why do I feel... homesick?"

* * *

><p><em>Another chapter is editedupdated. I skimmed over grammar/spelling so that I could go to bed know. Finally feeling drowsy._


	6. Secrets

**Lost and Broken**

_**Chapter Six**_

_**~Secrets~**_

_Six year old Kagome was walking down the street with her hand in another's. Her blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight, and a wide smile was upon her face. She looked up at the taller, older man that was holding her hand. _

_He looked similar to Kagome, although instead of a girl a guy. He had black hair and the same blue eyes Kagome had. "Daddy," asked the cute child. _

_The male who is now identified as her father looked down at his daughter as they continued to walk down the streets. "Yes Kagome."_

_She asked, "Where are we going?"_

_He smiled at her. "We are going to visit a friend of mine. There is something I wish to discuss with Ren and her son Akito."_

_"Oh Okay!" Kagome continued to walk beside her dad. She was a very happy child. When things got too silent, she began to hum a cheerful song._

_The two had finally got to a gate. Kagome looked at the large estate in awe. Looking at the family name who lived there, which was engraved: Sohma._

Kagome awoke from her slumber. First night sleeping at Sesshomaru's and Shippo's house... er... her new house, and she is already having strange dreams. However, it seemed so realistic to her. Kagome shook away any strange thoughts. It couldn't have been real. She had never been to the main house of the Sohma's little less know any of them before a few a few months prior.

Kagome soon forgot about her dream as she went to prepare for school.

Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru sat at their usual brown table for breakfast in which Tohru made on her own. They looked at their food before slowly eating it. Well most were slowly eating it. Kyo was scarfing the food down.

Tohru was slowly eating as she was lost in her thoughts. 'It was strange this morning waking up and preparing breakfast all on my own. I have to admit the atmosphere seems different too without Kagome, and she had only just left. It's kind of lonely, but there is nothing we can do. She went to stay with her precious people. Soon so will I.' Tohru thought about how her grandfather would be done renovating soon.

Yuki was lost in his own thoughts as well. 'It may be late, but I am just realizing. Kagome and Tohru are the ones that keep things going with us. The cook, clean, and support us in several ways. Now with Kagome gone, it feels as if this house... no family is missing something.' Yuki thought that was all, but suddenly something clenched at his heart as he thought of Kagome.

Kyo continued to scarf down his food. He was the only one not sombre. 'Stupid girl! Without her these two are all depress,' thought Kyo as he glanced at Tohru and Yuki. Shigure was acting as usual, so the cat zodiac didn't give him recognition. Seeing Yuki act the way he was, Kyo had an urge to pulverize the cat but decided against it to keep eating.'Kagome shouldn't have left. Heck, she didn't even give us warning that she was going to leave. Do we really mean that little to h- Wait! What am I thinking? Who cares if she cares about us at all? She didn't have anything to do with this family... Besides, I'm use to being alone.' Kyo slammed down his bowl of rice before leaving the table.

Shigure was confused as to what to do. Akito had allowed Kagome to keep her memories, however, she was under watch as she was living with them. Now that she was no longer living with them would Akito continue to let Kagome to keep her memories.

Should he inform the family head? To him it was a no brainer. Yes.

Shigure watched as the three teens prepared for school. Once they left, he made his way to the phone. He was going to call Hatori to get him to inform the situation to Akito.

"Hello?" Shigure knew that he couldn't put on an act at the moment. It was serious business that was concerning their family.

"Hatori, I need you to send Akito a message. Tell him that Kagome Higurashi moved out."

For a moment it was silent on the other line. Shigure thought that his friend/family member had hung up the phone on him. That was until he heard the dragon asked confused, "Did I hear you right? Did you say Kagome Higurashi? SHE was one of the girls living with you?"

"Of course Hatori. I am surprised that you weren't informed, but you seem to recognize her?" The dog zodiac decided to finally become playful, "Ah might this be a long lost love-"

No was the quick response. "No Shigure. I was merely surprised that Akito let her keep her memories this time."

"This time? You mean she has discovered us before," he asked more seriously.

"Yes, around ten years ago. However, she merely heard of the curse never actually saw it. Akito was unpleased with her."

_A sixteen year old Hatori stood in the corner of the room. His presence was requested by Akito, who was eleven. Ren, Akito's mother, had just past away, he, being the only heir, became the sole head of the Sohma family. He was to follow his orders._

_In front of Akito was a man sitting on the ground. He looked to be in his mid-twenties. He had black hair and blue eyes. His blue eyes being his rare feature. His name was Katsuo Higurashi._

_"Now that that poor, horrible mother of mine is dead, I see no reason why I should let you keep our secret." Akito said it in such a harsh tone that should not have come from an eleven year old._

_"You may do as you wish, however, you are only trying to run away from your mother."_

_The family head was not pleased with his words. He shot up and made his way to Katsuo. His face was in rage and his arm was raised in the arm getting ready to slap the man before him. _

_A small six year old Kagome was watching the scene. She was peeking in from the opened door. Seeing her father about to be hurt, she ran in front of him taking the hit. "NO-AHH!" Kagome was hit so hard that she went flying a few feet away from her position before._

_Akito was even more in rage now. Katsuo immediate stood up and ran to his daughter. Kagome had lost consciousness. He placed his daughter's head on his lap as he looked her over for any injuries._

_"How dare she interfere!" Akito headed to the door. Just before he left though he demanded, "Hatori, wipe both minds clean of anything that has to do with this family then dispose of them!"_

_Hatori went to the two. The man easily forgot. However, he had more difficulties trying to erase Kagome's mind. It was as if something was trying to prevent him from erasing her memories. Still she was still a child. An unconscious child. He was able to erase her memories, but not as well as he normally could do. _

Kagome was just arriving at school. She had walked to school with Shippo. Sesshomaru had offered a drive to school in a limo. Kagome declined thinking it was to flashy. The school was already split between hating her and loving her.

She was happily talking to Shippo as they now walked on school grounds. That was when she caught sight of the Sohmas and Tohru. She noticed that they noticed her as well. When they begun to approach her, she ran away.

She didn't know how to act around them anymore. She also felt really guilty for just leaving them without telling anyone. She had another feeling as well. This one thought she could not understand what the emotion was.

'I just don't know what to do. It hurts to run away from them like this, however, I am scared to approach them. They probably think badly of me now, but I couldn't tell them. I... didn't want to say goodbye.'

Throughout the day Kagome acted weird, dropping her facade, and tried to avoid them the best she could. Although, it is hard to avoid someone when you are in the same class as them.

In another school Momiji was in his desk in class sitting next to his cousin Hatsuharu. He was bored with the lesson, so looked out the window as he remembered the past. The day he met _her_ to be exact.

_A five year old Momiji was sitting on the deck to his building looking sad. He had caught sight of his mom pleading to Hatori to have her mind erased. She was rejecting him with her entire being. Maybe Akito was right. He was a freak. stood up and began walking not looking up. All of the sudden he crashed into someone. Both people fell to the ground. Momiji realized what had happened when he hit the floor. He went to look at the person he ran into only to see a little girl around his age._

_The blond looked at the girl then back at himself. He repeated this action a few times. 'What? I didn't transform? She must be a member of the zodiac. I never met another zodiac before besides Haru.' He got up and offered the girl a hand. Looking at the girl's features, the first thing he noticed were her blue eyes._

_"What's your name, and which member of the zodiac are you? I'm the rabbit." _

_Kagome looked at Momiji confused. He didn't seem to understand why. Kagome smiled. "I'm Kagome Higurashi. Who are you? What do you mean zodiac and rabbit?"_

_"Y-you're not a Sohma?"_

_"Nope! Daddy is here to talk to a friend, so I am wandering. I don't know anyone though."_

_Momiji was still confused as to why he didn't transform but didn't question it. "I'm Momiji Sohma." The two sat down. He decided to explain. He had already let it slipped anyway... _plus_ she was an exception to the curse, so he thought it would be alright. When Momiji was done his story, he looked at his new friend thinking that she would would be frightened and disgusted in him like his mother. The rabbit saw a crying Kagome. "Huh?"_

_Kagome gave him a tight hug. "That's -hick up- so sad." She sniffed a few times. Kagome then realized she was hugging him then backed away. "I'm so sorry. I forgot that you would... transform." Kagome looked at Momiji. He was still him and not a rabbit. "Huh, your not a bunny?" _

_Knowing that it was alright she hugged him again. Momiji liked the feel of being hugged by a girl._

_Kagome was sympathizing towards the half japanese half german Sohma. "You are so strong to go on each day carrying your problems. You don't need to do it alone though." She pulled away. Momiji immediately missed the warmth. "I don't know what I can do, but I'll be here for you whenever you want. Whether you just wanna talk or a shoulder to cry on."_

_"Y-You're not disgusted or scared of me? Even if you haven't seen my other form you still know it."_

_"Why would I be dis-dis-disgust-ted or scared." It took a few time for Kagome to properly pronounce it. "Momiji is Momiji. The nice person in front of me. Even if you are a bunny, bunnies are cute right. So either way Momiji is cute not dis-dis- ah- scary."_

_Looking into his brown eyes she took one of his hands in both of hers. _

_"Besides... Momiji is my first friend."_

_Momiji was surprised with this information. "You're... first... friend? You don't have any?"_

_Kagome looked down ashamed. "Well there are some people I stay around, but they aren't my friends. Because of my name they make fun of me. When we play Kagome Kagome, they always stick me in the middle. I can always guess right in my first try, so they also call me a cheater." There conversation was cut as Kagome heard her name being called. She turned her head to see her dad. "That's my daddy. I'll come back again, so please don't be lonely and don't forget to smile."_

Momiji continued to gaze out the classroom window. That was how they met. She was the first outside of the zodiac (Haru) to accept him.

They had gotten closer. She would visit almost every weekend. After a few weeks he had even introduce her to Hatsuharu who had easily became friends because she accepted his personality.

However, as time went by his affections began to grow stronger. The day he was going to tell Kagome how much she meant to him was the day Kagome had her memories erased.

The most painful part was watching her get her memories erased and not being able to do anything to stop it. He was with her eavesdropping, yet he did nothing to stop it. No, he _couldn't _do anything.

Akito's word is Law.

* * *

><p><em>Another day and I'm back to editingwriting. Hoping to edit all my previous chapters then post chapter 10 today if I get the chance._


	7. Meeting and Decisions

**Lost and Broken**

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**~Meeting and Decision**_**s~**

It had been a few weeks since Kagome had moved out of the Sohma house and in with Shippo and Sesshomaru. However, at school that day Kagome had notice that Tohru seemed off. Almost sad. It was hard to tell with the brunette. She always acted strong and had a smile on her face.

Kagome and Shippo walked into their mansion. They made their way to the office room Sesshomaru was usually in. The two sat at a small round table off in the corner. They had tea and cake. Kagome took a bite of her cake and held onto her fork as she kept it in her mouth with a thoughtful expression.

"Sesshomaru... You wouldn't happen to know why Tohru seemed off today, would you?" Kagome had begun a conversation with the demon lord. Shippo paid no attention as he was caught up in his sweets.

"Who do you take me for?"

Kagome answered, "Sesshomaru former Lord of the Western Lands and currently worker for the underworld and supernatural. I know you have files on everyone." Kagome lowly muttered but knew he heard her. "It makes you seem like a stalker."

The demon lord smirked. He was currently on his laptop which held information you wouldn't be able to locate any where else unless it applied to you. He even had people's life stories. Kagome's included. Kagome was, however, confused about that because Sesshomaru would never let her see it."Why of course," he answered. "You know this Sesshomaru hates being left in the dark. Besides, the information I hold is essential." Seeing Kagome give an expression silently saying 'so do you know or not' he told her what she wanted to know. "Yes, in fact, this Sesshomaru knows what her problem is."

"And..." Kagome's voice raised a pitch. She was being impatient.

"It appears that like you, she finally moved out of the Sohma house and moved back in with her grandfather. Her aunt and some other relatives are also living there."

'Don't tell me... Tohru wanted to stay but wouldn't voice out her feelings. That is so like her.' As Kagome thought that she felt bad. She too missed living with them. They were fun to be with. They made life fun. Well Kyo and Yuki did. Shigure was just perverted. Kinda like Miroku.

Kagome shivered at the thought of the two meeting. Thankfully five hundred years stood between them.

Kagome's eyes saddened. She no longer felt like eating cake. "Here Shippo. You can eat my piece. I will be stepping out of the house for a while." She left before could either could say anything.

"Is it really best to keep her here with us Sesshomaru," asked Shippo who was now content as he finished eating his and Kagome's cake. His response was a glare from Sesshomaru. The fox flinched in fear. 'I think I will leave it at that.'

Kagome walked to Tohru's apartment. She had gotten the address from Sesshomaru. At least his information did come in handy. She sometimes wondered if he even knew about the Sohma's curse. However, she promised to keep it a secret. If he didn't and she questioned him, he would become suspicious.

There was a knock on the door but only Tohru's grandpa heard it. He opened the door to see a blue eye girl. She bowed. "I'm sorry for intruding, but is Tohru here? I'd like to speak with her."

"Yes, Yes. Come on in. She should be in the kitchen." He led her to the kitchen. Kagome seemed to have entered the room at an interesting conversation.

"Tohru it seems that you have been living with a few guys until now," said her aunt.

Tohru's male cousin commented, "Could you have 'played' with them?"

He was suddenly slapped in the face. Everyone looked to see the one who had hit him. In front of him was an angry Kagome. "Don't you ever say that about Tohru. If you really knew her, you would know what kind of girl she is. In fact all you have to do is speak to her and you can tell how innocent she is. I won't allow you to speak of her like this!"

"K-Kagome?"

"Who are you?"

"If your information was so well, you would know that I am Kagome Higurashi and I too live in the 'house full of guys' as you put it. I just moved out not too long before Tohru," stated Kagome. She looked at them. She didn't like people like them. "You said that he-" Kagome pointed a thumb at the male. "wanted to be a police officer. Well let me tell you this. I have connection that can make him _never_ be allowed into that profession or any other, so leave Tohru alone." Kagome took Tohru's hand and left the room and pulled her out of the apartment.

"T-thank you! W-where are we going? Why did you come?"

The miko looked back at the pure innocent girl. She felt worse now. How dare they insult and push 'that' belief on Tohru. "I came to visit you. I got notice that you moved back... You- You never wanted to leave did you?"

"Huh, what are you talking about? Um... ah... what about you?"

"You don't have to lie. Of course it hurts leaving people you care about. Especially with a family like yours," replied the miko without answering the brunette's question.

The two girl suddenly heard their voices. They turned around to face Kyo and Yuki. Kagome's heart began pounding harder. She was also nervous."There you are," yelled Kyo pointing an arm at the two.

"We were coming to get you back Miss Honda. We were planning on inviting you back tomorrow at school Kagome. You never did tell us where you were moving to. In fact you've been avoiding us." Yuki words hurt Kagome more.

"Really!" Tohru was clearly happy. She wanted to go back so bad, but she didn't want to trouble them. "I would love to!" She brought a hand to her heart. Happy tears slid from her face.

The two males looked back at Kagome expectantly. Her eyes showed longing, yet sadness. "If you want me to return, I am afraid it is not my decision alone. It'll be hell trying to convince Sesshomaru to allow me..." Kagome slightly blushed. "However... I will admit it hasn't been the same without you guys. If you can convince Sesshomaru, I will return." Kagome smiled. Tears were at the corner of her eyes, bt she quickly brushed them away.

"Oh yeah! We will all get to live together again," Stated Tohru cheerfully.

"Take us to your house. All we have to do is convince this Sesshomaru guy. How hard could it be?" Kyo was confident.

Kagome was suddenly nervous again. Sesshomaru was NOT going to like or appreciate the visit. Kagome opened her phone. "Shippo... Bring a car to pick me and three others up... yeah... okay." Kagome looked at the other three who had curious gazes. "Shippo is coming to pick us up in one the 'family's' car."

"Shippo," questioned Tohru. She gasped. She brought her hand to her mouth to try and hide it. "I forgot you lived with him."

"You live with the brat?" Kyo didn't like the newest addition to their class. He had too much energy and too many fans. More importantly he was always hanging off of Kagome. Kyo's hands clenched into fists which were slowly whitening from the strain.

Yuki was more composed as he said, "I forgot that Shigure had mentioned that you live with him." He wasn't any happier on the situation then Kyo. He just had a better way with dealing with things. Yuki still had his suspicions on Shippo.

A limo had suddenly pulled up next to them. The window rolled down to show a happy hyper Shippo. "Your ride awaits." He opened the door and pulled Kagome in. The other three, who were surprised to see a limo, entered as well. It was an awkward silence that the red head fox decided to break. "You know Kagome... Fluffy won't like the guests." Tohru being herself began to apologize. Kagome only grunted. She knew it was not going to turn out well.

The limo stopped and they all exited the limousine. Those who were not aware of where they lived, Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki, gasped at the house- mansion. It was away from the city civilization. It had a gate surrounding the land and a large western style with hints of japanese culture was in the middle of the land.

"Welcome to the Taisho estate."

* * *

><p><em>Only two more chapters to go before I can right more. I'm excited because I am getting bored editing.<em>


	8. Facing Sesshomaru

**Lost and Broken**

_**Chapter 8**_

_**~Facing Sesshomaru~**_

The five entered the Taisho mansion. Four easily entered. Kagome on the other hand was lingering behind everyone else nervously. She could already imagine all the possibilities as to how Sesshomaru would react. Shippo was leading Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki through the house to Sesshomaru's office where he usually was.

As they arrived to the office, Kagome stared intently. Shippo placed a hand on the doorknob but stopped to turn around to face everyone. The fox demon spoke directly and specifically at the three who he knew the least. "Before entering I warn you not to do anything stupid. I wouldn't want to see you all killed now would I?" Although there was a mischievous tone to his advice, he was being dead serious. One wrong thing said could be their last words.

Kyo shrugged the new kid's words off fast. First of all he didn't like him to begin with, so why listen to him now? Second of all his tone of voice gave off that he was joking around as usual. Thirdly... well did he need a third reason. He was Kyo. When he was determined to do something, he won't stop until it is accomplish even if it is impossible. "Keh, it's probably nothing."

Yuki looked at Kagome's friend and current house mate with slight confusion. Sure, he had said it in his usual joking tone, but his eyes had actually shown some fear. Fear was the one thing that he had yet to see from Shippo unless with the odd occasion when it came towards Kagome. He was still suspicious of the two's relationship. One could say that he was slightly jealous with the amount of time the two spent together. However, it was not the time to think of such things. They had to deal with the matter at hand. Convincing this Sesshomaru figure that they had yet to meet. "Alright, shall we go?"

Tohru had been dazed for the past several minutes. She had been highly entranced with the mansion. If someone told her she would be in this kind of house a few years ago, she would never had believed them. Everything was clean and gorgeous. She wondered what the owner of the house was like. 'Maybe he is an important figure? I can't present myself like this!'

Kagome grabbed Tohru's hand seeing that she was out of it. Shippo was hesitating too long, so she opened the door. Kagome had finally gained the guts to face Sesshomaru or so she thought. 'It's now or never.' Kagome soon mentally answered her rhetorical statement when she opened the door.

Opening the door to Sesshomaru's office he was already glaring at everyone at the door frame. Everyone visibly flinched. Even Shippo and Kagome who were expecting something of the sort.

Tohru was entranced by the beauty of the new person. If her memory serves correctly then his name is Sesshomaru Taisho. No matter what his appearance was, she couldn't understand his rough, harsh attitude. They hadn't done or said anything yet. Had they?

'Don't think like that Tohru. Remember what mom said. Some people may seem rough against the edges, but once you get to know them they can be someone completely different. First appearances don't always mean something.' She was suddenly determined.

After Kyo flinched he took a closer look towards the man Kagome had been staying with. He unconsciously flinched and clenched his fists at the thought of Kagome living with the dumb, touchy, green eyed kid and the stoic, ice prince figure in front of him.

Yuki's first impressions were something different. He kept picturing the similarities between him and his brother who he thankfully hasn't seen in a long while. Although Yuki found their appearances similar in some ways, it didn't take long for him to discover that their personalities were polar opposites. Yuki wondered if that was a good thing. Because looking at this Sesshomaru figure, he could already tell that it won't be as easy to convince him as they had originally thought.

Shippo slowly moved to the side of the room. Sure, the fox demon had spent a lot of time with Sesshomaru, Lord of the West. It never meant that he didn't fear him when he was on his opposing side. No, Shippo learned long ago to never oppose him. That was why he was trying not to draw any attention to himself as he furthered himself away from the group.

Kagome continuously slapped herself mentally. 'I was a fool to gain any hope. I knew this would happen. This was a bad, bad idea.' The miko gulped from fright. Looking at Sesshomaru with fear filled eyes she wondered what he would do. With them (Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo), things will never stay peaceful.

Sesshomaru continued to glare at the guests. It was as if the dog demon was daring them to speak.

Tohru wasn't oblivious to the tension, but her musing made her forget it. The brunette stiffly bowed waist-low. "We- We're sorry for intruding. We just wanted y- your permission to allow Kagome to l- live with us at the Shigure's house. My name's-"

The teens (including Shippo who isn't really a teen) stared at the brunette shocked that she would be the first to speak with the 'ice prince'. However, it wasn't really unexpected from her knowing what kind of person she is.

When Sesshomaru cut Miss Honda off, all the attention was back on the so called Sesshomaru Taisho. His face was an expressionless mask along with his glare that stayed in place. He intertwined his fingers which now rested on his large, wooden desk.

"You're name is Tohru Honda. After your mother's death, you moved in with your grandfather who planned on renovating the place. Deciding to live in a tent on Sohma property was how you were found by Yuki and Shigure Sohma who allowed you to live with them. You had recently moved back to your grandfather when the renovating was over, however, you miss living with the Sohma's thus decided to move back in with them."

Tohru looked confused. How did the stranger know so much about her situation. Yuki and Kyo on the other hand were thinking more on the lines of stalker.

Sesshomaru glanced over to Yuki. Sesshomaru stood up from his seat to walk over to the rat zodiac member. His tall figure towered over Yuki's. "Yuki Sohma. Has a brother named Ayame Sohma who you aren't on good terms with. You have your own fanclub at your high school and are often referred to as Prince Yuki. You are a student of martial arts. Often challenged by Kyo Sohma who you have defeated every time. You are also stronger while you are half asleep. You must get check-ups often from your family doctor, Hatori, because you have weak bronchial tubes which causes respiratory problems. You are a part of your family's zodiac curse. You're the rat."

At his declaration everyone but Shippo's eyes widened. Sesshomaru lowered his head to say something in a low voice that only Yuki could hear.

"And while you were a child you were often abused by your family head Akito."

Sesshomaru moved away from Yuki who was now gently trembling. The demon gave a small secretive smirk before analyzing the final guest.

Kyo had both of his hands in tight fist and glared at the man who now stood before him. He was glaring at the silver haired man as if it would actually effect him.

"Then there is the cat of the family. The member that doesn't belong. From a young age you weren't allowed to leave the house or make friends. You mother was in denial." The demon lord whispered to the cat. "Until she committed suicide. Being that cat makes you have two forms. The cat and one of a monster." Sesshomaru starting to walk back to his desk with his back facing everyone, continued, "You want to defeat Yuki to prove your worth to your family and you hate leeks."

Yuki's and Kyo's first suspicion was that Kagome had spilled about their family curse. Their thoughts soon changed when their newest acquaintance said things that no one else knew about. Just who was Sesshomaru and how did he knew so much about them. He even knew about Tohru.

While Yuki was quietly analyzing and Tohru was stunned, Kyo dealt differently. His fear and rage took over. The cat yelled, "How would you know anything?" He went charging at Sesshomaru's back. Tohru yelled at Kyo to stop.

Kagome was watching everything. Her suspicions were true on Sesshomaru knowing about the Sohma curse. She was still more interested on why he won't let her see her own file or the Sohma's files. Actually, he blocked off several people who she was not allowed to see their life files. 'He has some decency at least. The things that he whispered has to be very secretive. I knew Fluffy had well a fluffy side to him.'

The Shikon Miko saw Kyo begin to charge at Sesshomaru. 'Is he trying to get himself killed!' "Kyo do-" It was already to late. Before she could warn him, and in a blink of an eye Sesshomaru had pinned Kyo to a wall. The demon lord had even brought out his sword and placed it against his throat.

Sesshomaru muttered, "Pathetic. You actually thought you could take this Sesshomaru down. Kagome shall stay and Sesshomaru should kill you for your opposition." Kagome stared eyes wide and trembled at the scene.

Shippo decided to finally get involved. He didn't hate the cat zodiac. It was merely fun to mess with his brain. He was rash and had anger issues. Much like InuYasha use to be, so to him bugging him was very enjoyable. "I think this has gone on far enough. I've already stated my opinions on this matter earlier and-"

"If you were smart you shut that large mouth of yours now, fox." No one seemed to pay attention to Shippo being called 'fox'. They were too busy paying attention to Kyo trapped to his death.

Kagome had finally had enough. She kept questioning herself; when did I become this pathetic? When did I become so scared? When did I stop fighting for what I want?

With her new found determination, Kagome stomped up towards Sesshomaru who still had Kyo pinned. "Let him go."

"If this Sesshomaru chooses otherwise?"

"I said to release him Lord Fluffy." She brought her hands to her hips.

"This Sesshomaru has demanded that you stop calling Sesshomaru such a ridiculous name." He still had his hold on Kyo, but his attention was fully on Kagome.

"Fluffy! Fluffy! Fluffy! I don't care anymore. They came here to ask a simple question that I was too much of a coward to do on my own. Then you go ahead and give a summary of their lives like the know-it-all person you are. You bring fear to my friends- even Shippo! Then you go ahead and threaten to kill Kyo! I don't care if he attacked you first. YOU DON'T DO THAT!" She began panting and gasping for air.

Sesshomaru finally released his hold on Kyo. This forced him to slide down the wall only to land hard on the ground. The cat brought his hands up to his neck.

Kagome ran the few steps to get to Kyo. She wasted no time to go on her knees beside him to check for any injuries. She was relieved when she saw he was not injured. The miko wrapped her arms around Kyo's neck. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed in relief. She held back her tears that were threatening to spill. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

Kyo found himself relaxing under her touch. 'She was worried? For me?'

Shippo didn't expect Sesshomaru to comply to Kagome so quickly. He watched his superior return to his seat behind his desk.

The silver haired 'man' asked, "Then what would you like to ask? I want to hear it from your mouth."

Kagome stood up and made her way to the unoccupied side of Sesshomaru's desk. She stood straight in posture as she looked the demon in the eyes. "As much as I like living with you two, I miss living at the Sohma's. I would like to ask to move back in with them."

Everyone eyes were now at the two. They all wondered how the 'ice prince' would respond.

"Fine. Sesshomaru will allow it." They were all shocked to see how easily he complied after all of the previous bickering. "That is under three conditions." Kagome nodded. "You will not return to your previous employment because this Sesshomaru will be paying all of your brother's bills along with any other expenses you may need. Two. You must visit on frequent occasions." Kagome nodded again. It wasn't like she was just planning on abandoning them. They too were still her friends/family in a way. "You and Miss Honda are free to leave. The third condition is for those two males."

Kagome was confused but exited the building anyhow along with Tohru who was quite happy that they could be all together again.

When the dog demon knew they were a far enough distance away he concluded, "Third. You two must reassure that Akito doesn't harm Kagome in any way or form." They agreed. They didn't want anyone to deal with their family head anyway. Sesshomaru had threatened them if they broke that part of the agreement.

Before leaving, the two Sohma's had questions of their own. "How do you know about our curse? In fact, how do you know so much of us in general," asked Yuki. Yuki asked because if Kyo got involved again things would probably blow up again.

Shippo was back to being himself. He was behind the sitting demon in a second. "That's because he is a stalker," he said in a singing tone.

"For the last time not a stalker. This Sesshomaru simply has files on everyone. It is part of the job."

This brought another question to Yuki which he decided to ask. "How did you make so much money. Surely, you would be widely known, and what files do you speak of."

"Although it is none of your business, I work with things that happen in the underworld. The 'tragedies' and illegal things that is not offered as information to the public. Having everyone's life stories make things easier."

Shippo piped up, "He just won't admit that he hates being left out of the loop. He didn't want a job that attracts people because he isn't a a people person. Lastly, we also work with anything of the supern-" Sesshomaru punched the fox in the head which sent him crashing out the glass window.

Yuki and Kyo didn't catch what the fox demon had tried to say at the end. They deemed it wasn't important.

"You must leave now. Your visit has now been overstayed." The two left to meet up with the two females.

Shippo jumped back into the room through the broken window he crashed through. He pouted. "That wasn't very nice."

"You shouldn't have given away so much information."

Yuki, Kagome, Tohru, and Kyo had finally made it back to Shigure's house. Shigure came running out the front door. "Tohru! Kagome! You're back! He tried to embrace the two but was stopped by his two cousins who shouted pervert.

Kagome's stomach had growled effectively breaking the silence. She blushed in embarrassment. "Haha! I forgot. I missed dinner." Several other stomachs had growled. It appeared that everyone missed dinner. "C'mon Tohru. It is our job to make dinner."

The two entered the house and headed towards the kitchen. It didn't take long for the food to be finished.

The two girls set the table and called everyone for dinner. They began to eat when Kagome curiously asked, "So... what happened while I was away."

Tohru remembered something. "Oh! You missed meeting another member of the zodiac. Another cousin Kagura Sohma came by. She is the boar!"

Kyo shivered. If he could, he would never see her again. She was overly clingy and well... just the way she acted with him.

'Kagura?' In Kagome's head a flash of a girl, a few years older than herself with a shovel and pail in hand, stood in front of a smaller version of herself. The smaller Kagome smiled and reached her pinky out towards the girl who met her pinky with her own. They both said, "It's a promise."

'Why am I remembering this? This never happened. What is happening to me?' Kagome's head suddenly began to hurt. A pounding force. Kagome held back a scream but gripped her head in her hands. Her vision was wavering and she couldn't hear the worried yells around her. The last thing she saw was Yuki in front of her before blacking out.

'Why? Why is this happening?'


	9. Gathered Together

**Lost and Broken**

_**Chapter 9**_

_**~Gathered Together~**_

Kagome stood in nothing but darkness. Even where she stood, darkness was beneath her. She looked around to see something... Anything. There was only one thing she could see and that was the Shikon no Tama which was glowing. 'Why is it glowing?' Her thoughts were interrupted when suddenly a large image appeared in front of her. It was the younger her with the girl with the shovel and pail again. It was like watching the screen at a movie theatre.

"I'll come back. Then we can see each other again. I promise!" The younger her was smiling brightly with her eyes closed. Kagome's body completely relaxed seeing that the younger her was so content... So happy.

Kagome watched as the slightly older girl turned from disappointed to becomingly happy.

"Promise?" The younger Kagome nodded. "Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise." The two approached each other until they connected their pinkies together.

"What," whispered Kagome. She did not understand what was happening. Another screen showed up, and she could not remember that scene happening either. "What's going on? None of this ever happened!"

"Didn't it?" Kagome was surprised by the new voice. She looked beside herself where the voice came from. Kagome was in shock to see it was herself only six years old. The small Kagome looked up to the elder one with her bright, lively, blue eyes.

"No, none of this happened."

The young Kagome did not protest. Instead, she kept the smile plastered on her face and looked at the screen. "Are you sure? I remember. What you are seeing are my memories," chirped the young girl. "Is it that it never happened or that you can't remember?"

That struck hard in the sixteen-year-old Kagome. Mini Kagome seemed to be looking at small clips of her past. Kagome remembered what Yuki had once told her. He said that her memories might have to be erased. Could it really have happened? Did she know some of the Sohmas beforehand? She was so confused now. Kagome looked back at the screen to see a white and black hair boy. She must have missed a lot because she never noticed mini Kagome move closer to the screen.

Looking up at the screen she the scene was cut off to lead to another. Something shot through her. The boy... he looked just like Momiji only smaller. 'Wait! Is Momiji really a Sohma? Did I really know him? Is this real or is only a dream?' Kagome looked back at the screen, but it was now all fuzzy.

Mini Kagome pouted. "It seems that pieces are still missing." Her hand went to her hip where the jewel would have been at the time. She whispered, "I am at least glad I can remember this much." Her temporary sad expression turned to one of happiness as she glanced at her older self. "But remembering some is better than nothing, ne?" There was an undertone. It was like the younger version of her knew more than she was letting on.

Honestly Kagome missed most of the scenes. She had been in deep thought thinking about what was happening She had only caught a few, but they usually consisted of the same three people. Kagome watched the younger her approach her own figure. She held onto her own larger hand with her smaller one.

"Please..." Kagome was confused. "Try... don't give up and search for the past." Mini Kagome looked tired all of the sudden. She was fading. "It's important to me... to us." She faded away. It didn't matter though as Kagome was thrown out from wherever there was.

She opened her eyes to see that she was lying in her bed. She slowly sat up and noticed that the Shikon jewel which had been glowing dimmed until it returned to normal. Kagome finally took notice of the other person in her room. Yuki sat on a chair next to her bed. "Yuki?"

Yuki looked tired. He rubbed his eyes before noticing that Kagome woke up. "Ah," gasped the rat. "You're finally awake." He leaned in close as he placed a warm hand on her forehead. Kagome's cheeks blushed slightly at the closeness. "Are you feeling alright. You just suddenly fainted at dinner." He only showed concern. He removed his hand when he felt that she didn't have a fever.

"Yeah..." For a few minutes, everything was silent. Kagome moved one of her hands to the jewel before looking at Yuki. "Yuki... Do you- What's it like to have your memories erased." Yuki panicked thinking that she wanted her memories erased of them. Kagome realized why he was frantic. "It's not what you're thinking. I was just curious."

He calmed down. "From what I have heard and seen it is like the memories never happened. You feel natural after, but you just don't remember."

'Then could I have possibly...'

The silence was starting to worry Yuki again. "Are you sure you are alright Kagome."

She waved her arms in front of her. "Of course I am! I was just lost in thought about a dream I had."

It was late at night by this hour. Yuki excused himself to go to bed himself.

Kagome tried to fall back asleep but could not. She had just been asleep and her body was telling her that she did not need any more. Being bored lying in bed, she exited her room and went outside.

It was already very dark. It would have been hard to see if it was not for the moonlight. She was bathing in the moonlight until she heard someone panting. She rushed over to see who and what was happening. Not too deep into the forest, Kagome watched as Kyo was practicing his martial arts skills.

"Hmm... your formation could use a bit more work, and you still need to work on your mental state while in battle. Otherwise you fight pretty well." Kyo heard a voice say. He wasn't sure if that was a complement or an insult.

This caused him to yell, "Why don't you come out and say that to my face!"

He heard the voice again from close behind him. "But I did. Your senses aren't up."

Kyo was taken by surprise, but he would never admit it. He pivots on his right foot and tries to punch whoever was behind him: the key word being tried. Instead, his watcher caught his hand. Kyo's eyes widened for two reasons. The first reason being that someone caught his punch. The second reason was that person was Kagome. "Kagome?"

"The one and only!"

"Wait! So you said all that stuff about me? What would you know about fighting?" Kyo did not know if he should be mad or happy. "And I thought that you had fainted."

Kagome was not happy for the remembrance. "I was but you can clearly see I have awoken. As for fighting..." A smirk made its way onto her lips. "I know much more than you would think. Want me to prove it? Fight me."

Kyo was frozen in place. What was he suppose to do? He could not fight her. She was a girl! She would get hurt! "I can't fight you!"

Kagome's smirk widens and Kyo didn't like it. He felt as if she was planning something. She then pouted. "Kyo doesn't want to spar with me? Maybe I will see if Yuki is still up. I'm sure he would." Hearing Yuki's name Kyo accepted. When he saw Kagome grin he realized it was all a set up. "Thanks Kyo. Although I think, you should get into a stance. You are leaving yourself wide open."

Kyo's mind wandered to how he could fight without injuring her, however, as he was lost in thought Kagome grabbed his arm, twisted it, and then pushed him to the group. His eyes widened. He had just lost to a girl. He was no longer in the right train of thought. He got up and ran towards the calm Kagome.

"You are rushing into things again. You know nothing of your opponent's fighting style. Your arms also have too much distance between them. You are leaving yourself open." In one swift movement, Kagome sidestepped then kicked the cat zodiac to the ground. "You have a single track mind of beating up your opponent that you are blinded by it. That is why you have never beaten Yuki. Unlike you, he composes himself during the fight." Kyo was surprised when Kagome squatted in front of him offering him a hand to help him up. "I have trained under several. If you like I can help you."

Kyo stayed still for a moment. He used both his hands to push himself off the ground. Hesitantly he moved one of his hands off the ground to reach for Kagome's. He slowly looked up to look at Kagome's blue eyes with his red ones. They were filled with determination. "Hai... I would like that." For once, he dropped his stubbornness.

Kagome smiled as she pulled him up to a standing position. "We will start in a few days. There are a few things I need to sort out first." She started dragging him back to the house. "Now come on. It is the middle of the night and we have school tomorrow." When they returned to Shigure's house Kagome lightly pushed Kyo to sit down on the floor. "Stay there for a minute. I will be right back.

Kyo was curious as to what she was doing but sat as he was told. A few minutes later Kagome returned with a small box. He could not tell what it was. She dropped on her knees in front of him. She was right up close. Her next action made his whole face flame red. "W-what the heck do you think you're doing?" She had grabbed each side of his shirt and began to lift it up until he was bare-chested. He did not care that he was without his shirt. What he did care about was the fact that _Kagome _took it off.

"I'm taking off your shirt. You were pushing yourself too much out there. You injured yourself."

He looked down and notices a few small cuts. He also noticed two large bruise from where Kagome had landed her hits.

"It is better to treat it than to leave them unattended." She got a cotton swab and some ointment. She was dabbing her injuries. "They are only minor. They should be gone in a day or two. The bruises may last a bit longer. Hehe! Sorry about that."

Kyo looked to the side. No one ever treated his injuries. He had always been on his own. "Thanks," muttered Kyo so slowly that Kagome just caught it. She did not say anything back knowing that he would deny it.

After finishing cleaning his wounds, Kagome said, "Good night. See you tomorrow."

The next morning Kagome's cell phone rang. The person on the other line didn't speak for long but it wired the miko up. "WHAT?" Her voice echoed throughout the house. She ran down to see the other four all gathered around. "Shigure! Sesshomaru is coming over tomorrow! He wants to inspect where I am currently living." Yuki and Kyo became rigid remembering him while Shigure seemed fine with it if it meant she was going to continue to live there. Tohru looked like the only one who wanted to see him. Sometimes Kagome thought that her personality was going to backfire on her.

Shigure said, "Besides Tohru is bringing some friends over tomorrow as well for a sleepover. It will be one great big get together."

Kagome remembered Tohru's friends who she was beginning to become friend's with. Then she thought of all of them being in the same room as Sesshomaru. Then thinking how Shippo will probably follow stirring things up more. Then there was... Kirara! She had forgotten her completely. Now she felt bad. She would have to make it up to the neko later. 'This definitely won't go well.'

"What! Not only were you living in a tent, but you moved into Prince Yuki's house!" Arisa was shocked by the revelation. Tohru was explaining her living conditions so she could invite them over.

Hana was not happy about it, but she was collective.

The next day the guys were all gathered in the living space. They were interrupted when Hana stated, "There's a dog." Fortunately, she was talking about an actual dog. Shigure was shocked that his precious flower was friends with a psychic and a Yankee.

They all sat down. Uo and Hana were taking in everything. They were being very protective of their Tohru.

Shigure started to talk about his smutty books when he brought up the topic of him. Luckily, the conversation was cut short when they heard the front door open and heard several voices.

Uo looked confused. She thought everyone in the room was everyone. "Who's that? Were you expecting other guests?"

Shigure stood up. He freely stated, "Ah! That must be Kagome and her friends."

"Kagome?"

"I believe you have left out that piece of information," said Hana to Tohru.

"Huh? I did. Well you see Kagome was also living in the forest. She was actually living out there longer than I was. She did not have anywhere to turn, so she moved in as well. Her _friends_ wanted to see where she was living much like you two.

Suddenly two figures ran into the room yelling. Shippo ran away in fright. Kagome was yelling in anger.

A few minutes prior, they were all walking up to Shigure's house. There was her, Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Kirara who they brought for her. Kirara after all did choose to stay with Kagome. All was going off to a decent start until Shippo said something that made Kagome flush bright red that reminded Shippo of a fire truck. "So... momma... if you are living with other guys, does that mean I get a new daddy soon."

Kagome was embarrassed and angry that she chased him until they stopped in the room everyone else was in.

Kyo slammed his fists on the table and pointed to Shippo. "Why is _he _here?" They were all personally familiar with the fox demon except Shigure who once again was left out of the group.

He grabbed onto Kagome tightly. "He looks like he wants to kill me," chanted the green eye demon.

For once Kagome did not take his side. She was still flustered and enraged from his previous comment. She smacked his head so he went flying into the ground.

Uo commented, "Who knew she was so violent?"

"I still think his waves are off," muttered Hana.

"That hurt Ka-go-me!"

Sesshomaru appeared at the door way as stoic as ever. He was actually glad that he was punched. "You deserved it. Now stop your complaining."

Kyo suddenly felt something on his head. It mewed. A two-tailed cat jumped off his head and onto the low table.

Hana could not stop herself from commented that Sesshomaru and Kirara felt different too. Similar to Shippo.

Tohru rushed over to Shippo to see if he was okay. She was not a fan of violence. "Are you okay?"

Shippo winked at her. "It didn't hurt...too much."

"By the way Shigure." Kagome had caught the dog zodiac's attention. "Do you mind if I keep Kirara here? I promise she will not get in the way. I'll be completely responsible for her and everything."

"I don't know." Shigure saw Sesshomaru's murderous glare and he quickly agreed.

Kirara jumped up into Kagome's arms. "Why would you want a cat anyway?" It was Yuki's turn to ask. He despised cats because of Kyo. He suddenly swore that the cat had glared and hissed at him. Kagome soothed her down by petting her soft fur.

"Kirara is my good friend. Right?" She mewed in response and made herself comfortable in her warm, comforting arms. Turning her attention back to the demon lord she asked, "Now that you have been here will you just approve."

Shippo appeared by the lord's side. He smirked. "Can't you tell Lord Fluffy! She does not want you here. Cannot blame you. You're a downer." Shippo was being more mischievous that he would ever dare be like when at home with him. At least while they were in the presence of others there was only limited things that he could do to him.

"Shut it fox!"

"Dog!"

Some realized that they were a bit similar to Yuki and Kyo. Even the animal calling, although that made the Sohma's and Tohru extremely curious as to the reason. They obviously weren't cursed.

"Hey that's my title," intervened Shigure. "Ah... Never mind." Sesshomaru was too intimidating for him.

Uo liked his attitude. She could tell that he was not about to take crap from anyone. She smirked.

They were offered to play cards. Shippo quickly accepted and sat next to Tohru. Kagome on the other hand excused herself. She had to speak with Sesshomaru. Kirara followed.

As they begun to play Tohru asked something she had been curious about for awhile. "So um Shippo. How did you and Sesshomaru meet Kagome?" She was curious about how the two knew each other for a while now. She added Sesshomaru into the question because his personality was so far off for their two's. When Shippo seemed hesitant, she added, "I mean you don't have to tell us if you want."

He grinned at the brunette. He rubbed the back of his head. "Well honestly the first time I met Kagome, I stole a precious, valuable item from her." They looked at him in shock. "I was an orphan and needed to get by somehow. I finally gave her back the item when she had finally found me. She very understood of my situation. She became a very close friend. It didn't take long before she was like family to me."

Strangely Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru were relieved. They did not know why.

He continued, "Kagome met Sesshomaru before me. From what I have heard they met on even worst terms. Actually all of our friends did not have such a great start with her, but we were all the closest of friends. When I met him, was when he and his half brother met up. They hated each other that they could even be in the same area."

They began to play only to have many transformations. Luckily, they were all covered. Hana and Uo missed it, but were suspicious why everyone was acting strange.

Meanwhile Kagome was missing the events while speaking to Sesshomaru. "You knew didn't you? That my memories have been erased. That I have had connections with the Sohma's in the past. Even if I still don't remember all that well."

His arms were crossed in front. "Of course. That was the reason why those files were blocked from you. You needed to remember on your own. Even now I won't allow you to check your past."

Kirara got comfortable on Kagome's bed. Kagome looked down sadly. She composed herself before heading back downstairs. After dinner Shippo and Sesshomaru left. Uo and Hana were setting things for bed. They were after all staying for the night.

Kagome was laying on her bed. She never did fall back asleep the night prior, so she was really tired. Kirara started to rub herself against the miko. She knew what she wanted. Kirara was still hungry. She still owed her for forgetting her. She reluctantly got out of bed.

She wandered the halls until she arrived to the kitchen. She cut up some fish and placed it in a small dish for the cat demon.

On the way back to her room, she ran into Yuki. "Hey Yuki! You headed to bed too."

"Yes." he noticed the fish. "Is that for your cat?"

"Kirara."

"May I ask why Kirara has two tails?"

Kagome's answer was simple. "She was born that way." After an awkward silence Kagome said, "I know you aren't a fan of cats Yuki, but do you think you can bear with it. Kirara is special. More so because not only is Kirara someone precious to me but also a reminder of her previous owner."

Yuki glanced at Kagome. He could not tell her a and she did consider his feelings. "Yes. I will try to get along. Besides it isn't as if I have a grudge against her."

Kagome could tell that was not completely true but was glad that he was at least trying.

"Thanks Yuki. Good night."

The next morning Kagome saw Hana and Uo off. They agreed that Tohru was happiest there. Kagome smiled. They were really close to the brown-haired person and cared for her a lot. She was slightly envious.

* * *

><p><em>Yes! Now I can actually start writing the next chapter! Tee hee. THanks to everyone that has supported and review this story so far. I didn't want to drag this much out since most of you have probably read it before. However, I'm grateful for the reviews. <em>

_Off to start typing the next chapter._


	10. Preparing for the Festival

**Lost and Broken**

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**~Preparing for the Festival~**_

Kagome rolled over on her bed to look at her alarm clock. It showed that it was midnight. Kagome mentally sighed. It was time. She removed her sheet covers to reveal that she was still wearing her clothes and not her pyjamas. 'They all should be asleep by now.' Kagome glanced at her room door before turning the other direction and opened her window. "Kirara," whispered the miko. Kirara jumped out of the window, and Kagome followed swiftly landing on the ground before taking out in a full run.

The two had finally made it to an abandoned part of the city. Two familiar figures up ahead. The one turned around to greet them. "Kagome... Kirara. It's about time you got here. Lord Fluffy-" the figure, Shippo, felt a cold glare on his back. He came to the conclusion that it would be best not to refer his as Fluffy while he was present. "Ha Ha. I mean Lord Sesshomaru." He felt the glare lighten. "He thought you weren't going to make it."

Kagome smiled at the people she considered family. "Yeah. Yeah. We got here as fast as we could. I don't think _they _would have agreed with me going out this late. Especially on a school night without explanation." They referring to the Sohma's and Tohru. Then a thought hit her, and her eye lids lowered. "That reminds me. Because of you two, I won't get much sleep tonight."

Kirara took a spot on Kagome's shoulder mewing in agreement.

Shippo chuckled, "Don't look at me! I have school tomorrow too. Besides, you know you wanted to spend more time with us."

Kagome looked deadpanned. "The meaning of wanting to spend more time with you and helping you doing _your _job is completely different. Besides knowing you Shippo, you would just skip to sleep. It's not like you need the education." Shippo grinned. It was so to face Sesshomaru, Kagome asked, "So there has been a disturbance between the demon world and the human world here? This is really your job?"

"Correct miko," answered Sesshomaru.

"Stop with the Miko already," yelled Kagome before she slapped her hands over her mouth. She almost forgot that it was the middle of the night.

"It's okay," stated the fox demon who began to show his demon traits. "All this land is far abandon. No one is around to hear or see anything." Kagome blinked. Well this turned out to be convenient. She continue to watch as his ears appeared on his head and five tails. Wait five?

"Shippo what's with all the tails?"

Sesshomaru smirked, "Clearly you don't know about kitsunes. They gain tails with age and skill. Most do anyway." There was a sudden change in the energy surrounding them. "It's coming." Kirara jumped off Kagome's shoulder and turned into her true form. Everyone turned light-hearted to dead serious as a bright light appeared before them as well as an unexplainable wind.

When they could finally see the demon who dared to cause a disturbance, Kagome couldn't believe it. The first thing she did was yell, "You've got to be kidding me! Why me?" In front of them was a giant Miss Centipede.

Shippo laughed. He heard all about how she was first dragged into the well. "It seems that there attracted to you!" Without hesitation Sesshomaru killed it with one slash of his sword. He was still in his human appearance as he didn't find the demon any worth of seeing his true power. Kagome complained. What was the point in her being there if he could kill Miss Centipede in one attack? "This is where you come in Kagome." Kagome turned to face them. What could possibly be left? "The barrier is weakening here. The rulers are too lazy to strengthen it. In order to make sure no other demons come we need your spiritual energy to seal this point once more."

Kagome quickly caught on. Advancing, Kagome used her energy to seal the weakened point. She felt dizzy as a side effect. She hadn't used her powers in a long time. She was getting rusty. Looking at a dead demon corpse she also thought is was better to get rid of any evidence. Approaching the corpse, she spread some of her energy through the dead body resulting it to turn to dust. "Done."

"Good. Now you may return." Sesshomaru already turned his back to head back to his estate.

Kirara hopped up into Kagome's arms so that she could sleep. She had the right idea. "Hey just wait one minute there Sesshomaru." He paused where he stood and waited for her to continue. "Because of _your _job, and _your_ request I smell like death. There is no way I'm returning like this. I'm going back to your place to take a shower before I return." Her only answer was do as you wish. Kagome smiled.

Kagome looked up at her opened window on the second floor. She glanced at Kirara who had already long fallen asleep. The miko sighed as she looked back up at the height. She would have to climb... somehow. When she finally returned to her chamber, she place the neko on her bed before passing out on it herself. Taking one last look at her alarm clock before falling asleep, she took notice of the time. That one simple mission had cost her precious sleeping time. It was already 3 A.M.

Kagome jumped out of bed at six when her loud alarm woke her up. Her heart was racing. She had been in a deep slumber. Knowing she had to held Tohru make breakfast, she reluctantly got out of bed. Passing by a mirror, she ignored the large bags under her eyes. She was too tired to care. She didn't function on only three hours of sleep. She was having a hard enough time to walk straight. It was just a feat that she couldn't do that morning.

Tohru knew that Kagome would be down soon, so she was already gathering the food needed to make breakfast. She went to grab the milk when she heard a crash. Concerned, she dropped the milk to go see what happened. The brunette had just took a step out of the kitchen when an unexpected sight came to view. Kagome was laying face down on the wooden floor at the bottom if the stairs. She ran over to her and went down on her knees. Turning Kagome over slightly so she could see her face, she notice the swirly eyes. "Ah... need caffeine." Tohru heard her request and went straight to making some coffee.

A few minutes later Kagome was sitting against the wall with hot coffee in her hands that Tohru brought her. The brunette was so kind. She offered her the morning off from their duties. Normally Kagome would decline the offer, but there wasn't much choice in the matter. Taking another sip of coffee she sighed in contentment. It was slowly yet surely waking her up. This was also the first scene for the cat zodiac who wandered down the staircase to the main floor. "What the hell's wrong with you?" Kagome couldn't help but glare.

Yuki and Shigure soon followed into the room. The smell of breakfast was getting strong. "What are you yelling about know you stupid cat?" No guesses needed to tell that it was Yuki speaking. This got the two to start yelling at each other.

Some point during the yelling, which Kagome wasn't listening to, Kyo pointed at Kagome. "I was just wondering why Kagome looks like she woke up from her grave."

It was one comment that she had actually heard. She glared. She knew she looked horrible. She was still half asleep. "Well sorry! It just so happens that I didn't sleep very well last night, so I only got a few hours of sleep." Finishing off her coffee she began to feel the effects of the caffeine. It was then that Tohru called for breakfast.

Arriving at school Kagome groaned. The school festival was coming soon which meant everyone was busy and full of life while she was ready to pass out. Arriving at class Kagome took notice of the missing student who sits next to her. 'Shippo.' Her anger was rising. 'I knew it! I knew he would skip. He better hide because when I get my hands on him-' Kagome was brought out of her thoughts on punishments for her brother/son figure when she heard Yuki speak. He stood in front of the class. "We passed the sanitary inspection so there is no problem opening a rice ball stand. We would like to hear your opinions on what to put inside the riceballs."

Kagome rested her head on her desk. She didn't really care what they did with the riceballs. A riceball was a riceball. Staring out the window, ignoring the suggestions of the class, Kagome remembered a memory.

_Grandpa was scaring people coming to the shrine shouting demons as he always did. Mom was out buying groceries. Souta... what was Souta doing? Kagome was originally going into the kitchen to get a glass of water. She was parched. Entering the kitchen, she saw something she wasn't prepared for. Souta was standing on a stool so that he had good height against the counter. He had a rice cooker out with cooked rice obviously in it. That wasn't the only place with rice though. It was all over his face and body as well as some on the floor around him. At sight of his elder sister he blushed. Face bright red. He denied, "It's not what it looks like!"_

_Kagome smirked. "This doesn't look like what?" His blush deepened. _

_Souta gave in. "Fine. Hitomi-chan said she like guys that can cook." Realization struck Kagome's face. She knew that he was trying to cook. A failed attempt, but he was still trying. Kagome took a towel and began wiping the rice off her brother. She offered to help clean up the mess then to teach him. Honestly it was just a rice ball, but he was having trouble. Maybe cooking should be left to girls._

A smile adorn her face at the memory before it sadden. 'Souta...' Hearing the door slam Kagome looked. All she saw was Kyo's disappearing figure with cats on him.

The long school day had finally ended. Kagome grabbed her things and began to exit the school grounds when she was stopped by a voice. "Are you headed home know?"

Turning around she faced Yuki. "Yuki? Ah no I wasn't. I had a sudden feeling of wanting to visit my brother." When Yuki asked to accompany her, she was surprised. "Sure, I guess." They walked in silence for a long time. Kagome finally decided to break it. "It must be hard, ne." Yuki tilted his head in question. "I mean at school. Everyone looks up to you like some idol. You're the one everyone has expectations for. All the pressure goes on you."

"What about you Kagome? Aren't you similar?"

The miko shook her head. "No. It's not the same. I was hated by most of the girls. You practically have the whole school at your feet. I also didn't care what they thought about me." This part surprised Yuki. "I always just put up a smile so others wouldn't get dragged into my misery, but it would be a lie to say I wasn't sad during that time. I still am. You, however, choose to please people. You can say what you want sometimes too Yuki." The conversation ended there because they reached the hospital.

Kagome lead Yuki to her brother's room. At first sight of her brother he could see the resemblance. "This is Souta?" Kagome nodded. Yuki watched with gentle eyes as Kagome sat down next to her brother taking one of his hands in hers. She used the other to brush his bangs off his face before they fell back into place. She looked lovingly at the unconscious boy. Yuki felt a tug at his heart. Was it because of the heart warming scene, or was it because he has never been in such a loving situation himself before.

Returning home Yuki went to his room to complete his homework. Entering the kitchen Kagome took notice of all the rice balls. Tohru must have made them. Looking over to said girl, she saw her glancing at Kyo from afar. Walking over, she placed a comforting hand on Tohru's shoulder. "He'll be alright."

"Kagome? Oh- I was just wondering why people are envious. Why can't they see their own beauty?"

Kagome had a thinking look on her face. Tohru was right to a certain point, however, she guessed it was just a matter of opinion. "I don't believe envy is all bad. I guess admiring, envy, and jealousy all go hand in hand depending on the intensity. It can help motivate you to be the person you want to be. Though when at extreme measures it can ruin people. I- I believe that everyone has a bit of envy in them. Even me." A mental image of Kikyo appeared in her head. Deciding that she has spoken enough about serious things for one day entered the other room. With all the caffeine and sugar she consumed through the day, she was finally awake. "Hey Kyo! You wanna spar?" He agreed. The two wandered out into the forest.

* * *

><p><em>Kay, so I was having a bit of trouble at the end of this chapter. I was going to add more but that seemed like a lot more work and I wanted to post something before I fell asleep. -struggling to stay awake already-<em>

_Leaving this Sunday to go camping for a week so that means no internet connection. Just saying because now I don't know when I can next update._


	11. I Shall Remember

**Lost and Broken**

_Chapter Eleven_

Kyo panted as he dodge yet another punch. He found a vulnerable spot in Kagome's stance, and attacked that particular area. Kagome smirked in response. She had been anticipating that move. She twisted her body, aimed a side-kick to the incoming kick to block, then sent another kick in order to take the offence position. Her attack hit Kyo, sending him to the ground. When he remained on the ground with wide eyes, she calmly walked over to a nearby tree where she had placed two water bottles for them. Grasping the bottles she returned to Kyo's side and sat beside him.

Kagome smiled—not mockingly either. A smile to indicate that she meant no harm. She extended an arm to offer the water. "Here Kyo, have some."

Kyo did not grab the water. Instead he chose to yell, "Damn it! What the heck happened? You were wide open."

"You should learn to read when your opponent is tricking you. Though I must congratulate you on finally noticing 'weak spots'. You're making progress." Kagome did not take Kyo's words as an insult. It was who he was. She recognized he wasn't very good at expressing himself, so she would take her time with him.

Kyo finally took the water bottle. He untwisted the cap and began to chug the water, leaving only half left. "Why the hell are you so good at fighting anyhow?" Kagome's body stilled. Should she tell him? Kyo noticed the distressed air around her, and continued, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

The priestess glanced at Kyo and smiled. Despite his rash actions, he was really sweet. "It's alright. I guessed I just picked it up. I mean, it took a lot of practice—no doubt about that—but it became a necessity. My friends and I were always getting into some kind of trouble. Although they all had some kind of skills, I wasn't really good at anything that could be useful. Most of the time I was more of a hindrance. I guess, I just didn't want to be the damsel-in-distress anymore." A comforting silence passed between the two. "What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you fight? You're always training so hard, so I thought there may be a reason." Kagome looked at Kyo expectantly. Any reason—even if it wasn't the truth—was all she wanted. If she was going to continue teaching Kyo, she wanted to at least know his motifs.

Kyo twisted his body to look away from Kagome. Akito's words echoing through his head. He just wanted to be normal. To be care-free. To not be hated. He wanted somewhere to belong. He wanted—

"Kyo?" Kagome placed a hand on Kyo's shoulder which startled him out of his musings. His head whipped around, and Kagome saw a deep abyss in his eyes. "You don't have to tell me." She was certain that he meant no harm. His reaction made her think that it was very personal. Though even with her words, that were supposed to make him relax, he seemed so far away.

"Yeah, let's not talk about it." His voice was hollow. Kagome didn't know what to do. Maybe there was nothing she could do. His quietness probably meant that his reason for fighting was what goes on without her knowing. After all, she was _allowed _to keep the secret. That meant much happens without anyone outside the family's knowing. It was a _curse _after all. Perhaps things were much darker than she could possibly imagine. Recognizing that their fight session was done and Kyo wasn't about to move anytime soon, she moved to his side. Kagome grasped one of his hands with both of hers and leaned against him, hoping to provide some—if any—comfort.

* * *

><p>Things went back to their original state: loud, lively, and, quite frankly, a ruckus. And if things were not already rowdy enough, being the day of the school festival, several students were trying to put Yuki in a dress creating an even louder uproar. Kagome and Shippo were standing side-by-side helping the others sell the rice balls when this event occurred stalling their sales. When the two got a good view of 'Princess Yuki', Shippo burst out laughing which was drown out by the squealing fans, and Kagome turned to face the other way using a hand to cover her mouth hoping no giggles would escape through her lips. The attempt was futile as she burst out laughing.<p>

"First off, that dress isn't his style. Secondly, those colours in no way complement him. Thirdly, he can't fill the dress, so it looks baggy. And finally, he's a boy."

Shippo nodded in agreement as the two continued to die laughing. Kyo would have joined in, but he couldn't believe that so many people would gather around Yuki to see him in a dress and still view him as an idol. Though then he turned to Shippo and Kagome who were laughing their heads off. He smirked. He had to admit. It was hilarious. And seeing the rat suffer, he was never going to let Yuki live it down.

"Yuki!"

The Sohmas attention was redirected to the newcomers who also happen to be extended family members as well. Because of this Tohru's attention turned to them as well hoping she would get to know another zodiac. She looked like a kid impatiently waiting for Christmas to open her presents. Kagome's attention also drifted towards the two. A sharp pain stabbed her head. Wincing in pain, she brought one hand to her head as if it would miraculously go away if she did. Momiji she knew from the park. The older man though… despite his calm, polite demeanor, her body acted strangely as if to run away. As if she subconsciously feared him. Shippo noticed Kagome's sudden stiffness and placed a hand on her shoulder forcing her to relax.

"Kagome!"

Kyo and Yuki's heads whip towards their half-German cousin who ran towards Kagome. The jewel she had was a powerful object, but for that reason she didn't always like to have it with her for the fear that she may lose it. When Momiji hugged Kagome with much enthusiasm, Yuki sighed in relief that Momiji didn't expose their secret, but reasoning returned to him. How did Momiji know Kagome? Kyo, on the other hand, still wasn't a fan of the rabbit.

"Why the heck are you here?" yelled Kyo.

"Hatori was coming to give Yuki a check-up, so I came too. That way I could visit Kagome and get to meet Tohru." Momiji stuck out his tongue at the cat zodiac. Shippo smirked. He was starting to like the kid. Getting Kyo riled up was becoming a new hobby of his, and apparently the blond had similar thoughts. He found the whole scenario quite amusing.

"To meet me? Might you be another member of the—" Tohru was cut off by Kyo who placed a hand over her mouth. She shouldn't being saying such things out in public.

However, Momiji had other thoughts. "Yup, you wanna see?" Without waiting for a response Momiji glomped Tohru causing him to transform into a bunny.

There was suddenly a commotion. Yuki quickly decided to use his 'costume' as a distraction, easily swaying the hearts of the students. Kagome wisely picked up Momiji and left the room with both him and his clothes. She would leave the distraction up to Yuki. After all, they didn't need Momiji transforming back to his self just to cause another uproar.

Entering an empty classroom, Kagome closed the door behind her and sighed. She put Momiji on the ground along with his clothes. "You really should be careful Momiji."

"I was just excited. I've heard so much about Tohru. You too of course," replied Momiji. "So I guess you know I'm a Sohma now. And a cursed one too."

Kagome remained quiet for a moment and she contemplated her thoughts. Should she ask him. That dream—or her conscious—or whatever that was. She needed to know the truth. "Ne, Momiji? Have we met before? Do we know each other? Her bangs covered her eyes. She didn't dare look at him as she anticipated the answer. She just had to know.

Momiji blinked as something akin to hurt passed through his eyes. "Of course we do. Remember, we met the other day at the park. Don't tell me you've forgotten already."

Kagome's fists clenched tightly. That wasn't what she meant and it frustrated her. "That wasn't what I meant. I meant before that. I meant a long time ago when we were young kids. We use to play at the Sohma estate, right? When my dad would visit a friend." Momiji eyes widen. She remembered. She remembered all this time? But how?

A poof of smoke appeared and Momiji returned back to his regular human self. Kagome turned to face the door as Momiji got changed. "You never forgot?" He suddenly began to hear Kagome sniff as she held back tears.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Momiji approached Kagome. When she turned to face him, he saw her pained face. "Gomen! I don't… I can't…" Steadying her breathing, she was finally able to convey what she wished to. "Gomen ne, I don't remember anything." Momiji stood stunned. "Something—something is blocking my memories. It hurts to try and remember. It really hurts, but a part of me wants to keep trying. I'm forgetting important things. I'm sorry. I want to remember you, but I still cannot recall anything. I'm sorry for leaving. I may not remember, but you do, so that must hurt so much. I'll try to remember. I will remember. I'm sorry if me forgetting has caused you any pain or loneliness, so please give me time to remember."

Momiji hugged Kagome. She needed some comfort even if she was thinking of how he must have felt throughout all the years. After all, his remembering is like comparing someone who was saved but their saviour died—there is a misery to it. He had adjusted to the notion of their separation years ago, so her statement had caused some internal ruckus, but so much happiness as well. He patted the back of Kagome's head to sooth her. "It's alright. Take all the time you want. Even if you don't ever remember, it's okay. Just don't push yourself too hard." He was just glad to have an old friend back into his life again.

Though, he remained both curious and scared.

If Kagome does remember her past memories, what would Akito do?

For now, he could only hope for the best.

* * *

><p><em>It may not be much, but it is a new chapter. It was suppose to be longer, but unless I post something tomorrow, I probably won't get a change to post something new for another 2-4 weeks.<em>

_So no I am not quitting my stories. I understand if some people got bored of waiting, and I understand. However, thank you to those who continue to read my stories._


End file.
